True Pain
by MissStilinski
Summary: " All I've ever felt was pain. I had lost everything. " Stiles was going through a tough time when he met her. He never expected to meet someone that makes him feel the way he does.
1. Sober

My take on episode 2x09. Starts when Scott is trying to make Stiles sober. What if Stiles' dad actually did show up at the party and today was the anniversary of the day his mom died. Allison's mom did not die. Hallucinations didn't happen. Lydia was not going crazy, and Jackson is not the Kanima. Yet. I know sounds really boring now, but I'm trying to base this on Stiles. We never got to see what actually did happen with his family or how his mom dad. So if you don't like then don't read. Thanks!

* * *

Stiles P.O.V.

" Here drink this. " Scott says forcing a water bottle in my face. I wave my hand at the bottle to push it away.

" Stiles look at me. You have to drink. I need you to be sober. " He pleads still trying.

I don't want to be sober. I want to drink more and more so that I can stop those words from crawling back into my head. Suddenly I feel myself getting shoved into the pool head first and then pulled back out. I breathe in all the air I can to try and catch my breath. I hear voices but I'm not listening. Every once in a while I would see some kids at the party start to point and stare at me. Some times I would hear them saying _'He's the kid that got yelled at' 'He's the kid that killed his mom. ' _and I don't want to hear any more. I tried so hard not to listen but it was too hard.

I could see the pity that covered Scott's face. I knew he cared for me but it pained me to see that everyone here was giving me the same look. I don't want to be the kid that everyone pitied because his dad told how much of a disappointment he was.

How could I have been so stupid? It never even crossed my mind with everything happening right now. Today was the anniversary of my mom's death. I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks and tried to wipe away as much I could but they wouldn't stop. I picked myself up and ran to the nearest exit. Scott was calling my name. I heard his voice getting closer to me. I quickly found my car, jumped in, and started to drive away. I didn't exactly know where I was going but I just kept driving. I couldn't go home, that was obvious, but I couldn't not go home either. I pulled up to the house and saw my dad's car in the driveway. I wanted to walk inside and see him sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me to hug me and tell me that everything is okay but I know it's not. I always feared that I actually did kill my mom and I was scared that my dad would stop kidding himself and finally blame me for it.

I decided to just climb through my window and grab as much of my stuff as I can. After I was done, I realized that I couldn't carry all this stuff through the window so I had to go through the front door.

" What do you think you're doing here? " My dad yelled as I tried to get to the door.

" Dad I..." Before I could finish he stood up and grabbed my shirt.

" You do not get to call me that anymore. " I could smell tequila on his breath and clothes.

I tried to pull his hands off me but he was a lot stronger than I was. Finally after he got a little weak, I pried his hands off me and tried to leave.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. " I pleaded, opening the door.

" No you're not sorry! " I saw his fist coming toward me but was frozen. After the hit, I stumbled and tried to catch myself. I was in shock. He had never hit me before. Not even a slap. I've never seen him so angry and it was all my fault. I quickly opened the door and left just as he threw a bottle of liquor at me. I ran for my car and drove away. More tears came down my face as I actually hoped this was all a dream and I would wake up the next morning and none of this would have happened. But I never get that lucky.

_Flaskback_

_" So me and Scott were thinking about joining the Lacrosse team next year. " I said while sitting in the passenger seat of the car._

_" Really? That's great honey! " My mom told me. My mom and I were on our way back from a restaurant. We would always go just the two of us every month. It was nice to go every once in a while because she was always working. She was a lawyer while my dad was the sheriff so everyone always looked up at our family. She told me that she wouldn't be able to go out with me this month but I forced her to go so that we could be together._

_" Yeah and I'm gonna try to talk to Lydia too. "_

_" So you're still in love with her? "_

_" Of course I do. She's...she's...she's Lydia. "_

_" Haha oh I see. "_

_We turned the radio on and started to sing. We were crossing a green light when all of a sudden, our car was smashed by a black figure standing in the road. Our car spun and flipped off the side of the rode into the grass._

_My head was pounding and I couldn't move my right arm. I used my other hand to touch my temple and saw it covered in blood. I moved my head to look at my mom. She was covered in blood and not moving._

_" Mom! Mom! Wake up! " I tried to shift in my seat but it hurt too much. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved to face her._

_" Mom please wake up. " Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me. Tears started to fall._

_" Oh my baby. " She cried while reaching up tocup my face with her hand._

_" Mom. It hurts. " I said holding my head. My eyes started to feel heavy._

_" We'll be okay. I promise but you have to stay awake. "_

_" I'm so tired. "_

_" I know baby me too. But we have to stay awake. "_

_" I'm trying, I just need to..." My eyes shut closed and blackness surrounded me._

_The next day I woke up in the hospital yelling for my mom. The nurse put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me to her. She was laying still and I was soon told that she was in a coma and she would not likely make it. My dad sat by her side holding her hand with an angry and sad look on his face._

_Ever since then I knew it was my fault. I shouldn't have forced her to go if she already said she couldn't._

_End Flashback_

I didn't realize how much I had been crying until tears started to drip all over my lap. Again, I didn't know where I was going, but my body did. It's like my hands and feet knew exactly where they were going without the help of my brain. Next thing I know, I'm parked right across the street from Beacon Hills Cemetary.


	2. Waiting

Allison P.O.V.

I was just about to walk out of my car to go into my house when Scott called me.

" Hello? " I asked.

" Allison! I need your help. " He sounded out of breath and nervous.

" What's wrong? "

" It's Stiles. "

" Is he okay? Did he get hurt? What happened? "

" His dad showed up and started yelling at him about killing his mom and then Stiles got really drunk and started crying and just got up and drove away. I don't know where he went. He's not answering his phone. I've been running around town looking for him but I can't find him. He's not home or at my house or near there and I'm freaking out. I can't catch his scent anywhere. "

" Alright calm down, I'm getting in my car right now. Should I pick you up? "

" No. It would be better if we both looked in different places for him. I'm gonna go pick up my bike. Call me if you find him. " With that he hung up. I ran inside my car and started to drive away. Okay let me think, if I were Stiles where would I be? I texted Scott to see if maybe Derek knew anything and he said that he was going there now.

I kept driving through streets and highways until I saw his jeep parked by the cemetary. I sighed feeling his pain. I parked behind his car and started walking around. I finally saw him huddled in front of a grave, crying into his knees. I could smell the liquor all the way from over here. Iwalked up to him and sat down with my hand on his shoulder. He looked up scared and then relaxed when he saw it was me.

" Hey. Are you okay? " I asked shyly. He shook his head and layed his head on his knees with eyes closed.

" C'mon we should go. You shouldn't have gone out by yourself like this. "

" I'm fine. Just...please stop. " A tear fell down his eye.

" Here let me take you home. "

" No! I can't go there! " His head shot up. More tears falling down.

" Okay then lets go to my house okay? "

" But your parents. "

" I'll talk to them okay? " He nodded and started to stand, wiping his face with his sleeve. We walked to the cars and I helped him put his bag of things in my car. He sat in the front seat next to me while we drove to my house.

Once in a while I would see his eyes start to close and then quickly open and then close again and then open. When we got to me house. He stopped at the front door and shifted his feet as if contemplating whether to come in or not.

" Allison? Where have you been? " I turned my head and saw my dad with an angry expression. Stiles saw too and looked like a deer caught in headlights. " What's he doing here? "

" Nothing. I'll go. " Stiles said about to leave.

" No, Stiles it's fine. Come in. " I told him. He slowly walked in and looked down at his shoes. I closed the door behind him and looked at my father. He looked confused as he stared at Stiles' face.

" What's going on? " He asked.

" Um dad I will be right back to explain. " I gave him a look that meant 'just please listen to me.' He looked uncertain as I grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. He looked around the room shyly.

" You could sit down if you want. " He slid down onto the floor with his head leaned on the wall with his eyes closed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Scott while closing the bathroom dorr behind me.

" Hey. "

" Did you find him? "

" Yeah I did. "

" Well where is he? "

" He's at my house now. "

" Why? "

" I couldn't just leave him on his own. But he's fine now. Well as fine he could be. "

" Jeez. He scared the crap out of me. I found his car and he wasn't in it and I got worried and... "

" And he's okay so no need for worrying. But I have to go talk to my dad about this so I'll talk to you later. Love you. "

" Love you too. "

I hung up the phone and walked back into my room to see Stiles in the same position as I left him and my dad watching him. I waved my hand over to my father to other room so we won't be too loud for Stiles.

I told my him about everything and he was still uncertain but finally gave in. I walked back to the room to see Stiles playing with his fingers. He looked up at me sadly.

" Okay so you have a choice. Either the air mattress or the cold floor. " I asked trying to lighten him up a little bit.

" I'll take the mattress. " He said softly.

" Alright but I need your help to get it. "

" Okay. " He got up and followed me the guest bedroom to get the mattress from under the bed. I would have offerred him this room but since my grandfather is here then it would be awkward sharing a bed with him.

We put the mattress on the floor and set it up with a pillow and blanket.

He started to take off his jacket when I finally saw his bloodied and bruised cheek. I guess I didn't realize before because of the darkness and tear stains.

" Hey what happened? " I said while getting a tissue and wiping his face.

" It's nothing. Just my... " He stopped himself but I already knew what happened.

" Did your dad do this? " I can tell he didn't want to admit that his own father did this by the way he kept looking away from my face.

" Can I shower? " He asked.

" Of course. Bathroom is right next door and there's some towels under the sink. You could the laundry in the basket. "

" Thanks. " He picked out some clothes from his bag and left the room.

Scott P.O.V.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Derek.

" Allison found him. "

" Oh thank god! " Derek sarcastically said holding his chest.

" You know you could at least care a little bit. "

" Well I don't. Too bad. "

" He saved your life so I think you should care. " I started to walk away from his hideout and back to my bike. I rode all the wat until I got to Allison's house and climbed on the roof to go to her window.

" Hey. " I said as she opened the window. " I can't stay long. My mom gets off shift soon. I just wanted to see if he was okay. "

" He's in the shower now but he's hurting really bad. I can't believe his dad would say that to him. "

" I know. So where did you find him? "

" At the cemetary. " She sighed and kept looking back at her door. " His dad hit him too. "

" What? "

" Yeah, he had a cut and bruise on his cheek. " I started to hear hushed whispers and footsteps coming up the stairs. " Sorry, I have to go. " I kissed her cheek and jumped down to my bike and rode home.

* * *

**Oh my godddd. Teen Wolf on Monday is gonna be crazy but aww poor Stiles. Just watching him lay on the ground like that made me want to cry. I don't know how I'm gonna handle watching that. But the whole thing on Allison wanting to kill Derek and whoever gets in her way is annoying. Just shut up already. She was a lot better in season one. Any who, I really hope Stiles doesn't turn into a werewolf. There's already too many and if he turns then his character isn't gonna be the same. This episode is making me nuts and I didn't even watch it yet. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Settling In

Stiles P.O.V.

I shut the water off and wrapped my bottom half in the towel. I looked at my self in the mirror and saw bloodshot eyes, black circles, and the right side of my face was black and blue. I tried to just focus on brushing my teeth but couldn't. I couldn't even tell if I was still drunk or not. I didn't feel tipsy or nauseous but I didn't feel sober either. I put on my plaid pants and a blue sweatshirt and walked back to Allison's room. I felt weird being here. I could've slept in my car I guess. I know she's just trying to be nice, but I could still here the pity in her voice when ever she spoke to me. I felt like a child. One that really just needed his mom.

The door was closed so I knocked. I didn't want to accidentally open the door and see her changing. It would awkward for me, her, and Scott. Scott, who I totally forgot about. I knew he was chasing after me but I didn't even look back. My phone was dead so I didn't even realize I had forty two missed calls from him and Allison. I didn't even think about staying at his house. I could've, but Allison offered and I was in a different state of mind.

" Come in. " I heard from inside the room. I open the door and saw Allison sitting on her bed watching tv. " Hey. "

" Hey. " I replied. " Whatcha watching? "

" Spider-man. " She laughed. She looked behind me so I looked too and saw Mr. Agent standing behind me.

" I came to say goodnight. " He said.

" Night dad. " She smiled.

" G'night Mr. Argent. " I said. He walked downstairs and I soon heard the front door close and a car start.

" This is usually when he goes hunting. " She said answering my unasked question. " Well I'm starving. Let's get something to eat. " She jumped off the bed and skipped down stairs. I followed behind her into the kitchen. " Hm what to have... " I heard her saying to herself. She opened a big cabinet and pulled out a bag of potato chips, chocolate chip cookies and handed me two water bottles. We walked back upstairs and she threw the snacks on her bed.

" So you do this every night? "

" Most nights when I'm home alone. Let's dig in. " She said ripping open the bag of chips. I tried to twist the cap on my water bottle but my hands were shaking too much.

" Here let me help. "

" No I got it. " I snapped. I didn't mean to, it just came out. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be...mean. "

" Not it's fine. "

" No Allison, it's not. If it were any other day then you would have been mad at me, which you should be, but you're not because you feel sorry for me. "

" No that's not true. I'm not mad because I know you're never mean. I know you're just mad and upset, I get it. Don't think that just because people care about you, doesn't mean they feel pity on you. " She explained while rubbing my back. I handed her my water bottle and she smiled. She opened the cap and gave me the bottle.

" Thanks. For everything. "

" Of course. If you ever need anything. I'm here. " She smiled. And for the first time that night, I smiled back.

Allison P.O.V.

It was nice to see him smile. Even if it was just for a second. When the movie was over, I turned my head to if he was still awake, but he wasn't. He was laying on his back with the package of cookies on his stomach and a half eaten cookie still in his mouth. I had to laugh. Only Stiles would be comfy like this. I grabbed the package off him and put it on the nightstand and took the cookie out of his mouth. I pulled the blanket up to his chest and sat down on the bed. I didn't know what to think. I try to put myself in his shoes but it's too hard. I can't even imagine the kind of pain he's going through right now. No parents, no where to live, I'm not sure if he can even trust anyone right now. He wasn't even sure enough to walk in my house.

I layed down in bed and tried to sleep. Today was a long day but I just wasn't tired. I closed my eyes and tried to just stop thinking and clear my mind. But it was hard to do when one of my thoughts were on the floor sleeping next to me. I'm just happy he doesn't snore.

' Beep! Beep! Beep! ' I tried to hit the snooze on my alarm with my eyes closed but accidentally pushed it off the nightstand.

" Ow! " My eyes shot open to the Stiles pushing the clock off his face. I couldn't help not laughing. " The clock's fine. My face broke the fall. " He got up to stretch.

" I'm sorry. " I said still laughing. I got out of bed and stretched too.

" It's cool. " He grabbed a cookie from the package and ate it. I stared as he chewed the whole thing. " What? "

" That's a nice breakfast. " I told him while fixing my bed.

" They were calling my name. "

" Oh were they? "

" Yes they were. " He smiled again.

" You have any plans today? " I asked hoping to do something fun.

" I don't think so. Probably hang out with...Sean. "

" Who's Sean? "

" You know...Sean. " He pointed to the door and then to his ear. Oh I get it. He means Scott.

" Oh yeah! Sounds like fun. "

" Wanna come? "

" Sure. But let's get food first. I'm starving. " I got up and walked to the door.

" Are you always this hungry? " He laughed. Wow a smile and a laugh? Hmm maybe today's gonna be a good day. I didn't even know how to answer so I just laughed.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth while he got dressed. Then we switched when we were both done. I decided to just wear skinny jeans, a brown and peach striped sweater, and my brown ankle boots. While he wore jeans a white t-shirt, red vans and a matching red jacket.

" Where to? " He asked, puting his arm through the sleeve.

" I'm thinking Sean's. "

" Of course. But can we pick up my car first? I kinda don't want it to be on the side of the road. "

" Yeah sure. " He started puting his stuff back in his bag and put the bag on his shoulder. " What are you doing? "

" Grabbing my stuff. I don't think your parents are gonna like the best friend of your 'ex boyfriend' who they want to kill sleeping at their house all the time. "

" Ughhh why does everything have to be so complicated? "

" Trust me, I've been asking myself that question since the first day of school. "

" Well now I feel bad. "

" It's fine. Don't feel bad. I could still go to Scott's I guess. "

" Okay. Now I feel less bad. " I took a deep breath as he smiled.

We headed downstairs to find my mom, dad, and grandfather sitting at the table eating breakfast.

* * *

**Did you guys see the extended clip from Jeff Davis? Oh my god. It got me thinking. Well I read that Jeff Davis said that at the end of this season that something is going to happen that will strain Stiles and Scott's friendship. I think that Stiles' dad or Lydia is gonna die. Aww poor Stiles. Or maybe something worse or less worse. I don't know. Well thanks to the people who started reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews! Byee!**


	4. Apologies

Scott P.O.V.

" Scott! " I heard Allison's voice ring from upstairs. Just as I was about to run upstairs, she ran downstairs. I didn't bother asking any questions. I just followed her out of the house to the back yard.

" Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! " I reached the back of the house and saw Stiles screaming into the air and drinking Vodka out of the bottle. He had blood smeared on his face and hands. There was blood also leaking from under his shirt. Once he finished the bottle, he threw it at the side of my house making bits of glass fly everywhere.

" Stiles? " Allison started to walk toward him. He looked at both of us and then broke down crying on the floor. I ran to him and tried to keep him calm.

" Shh. It's okay. " I tried to tell him but I'm not good at stuff like this. Allison came over and picked his head up.

" Hey it's okay. Everything's fine. "

She tried to wipe his tears away but they just smudged with the blood. Stiles pushed us both away and stood up wobbling.

" No! Nothing is okay! All day I have been in pain. Pain you can't even imagine. I have no one else anymore. I lost everything! " He stumbled backwards until he hit the fence.

" You still have us. We're not going anywhere. I promise. " I walked toward him but not too close so he wouldn't think I was crowding him. He looked up from his hands and stared at me. Tears rolling down his face. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his head in my shoulder and cried.

" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. " He stuttered in my ear.

" Shh. It's okay. "

" It's all my fault. I killed her, Scott. I killed her. "

" No you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. "

" I forced her to go with me. She said she couldn't but I forced her. " I put my hands on his shoulders so he could face me.

" That wasn't your fault! Something hit your car. You didn't do that! " Before he could talk, I put my hand on his back and tried walking him to the house. Allison opened the door for us with a sad look on her face. I sat him down on the couch and his head fell back against the pillow. I mouthed 'watch him' to Allison and she nodded. He's on edge right now and I don't think he should be left alone. I left them alone so I could get the first aid kit and a wet cloth.

Allison's P.O.V.

I couldn't look at him and not be sad. His head kept drifting from one side of the other like he was about to fall asleep.

" Hey you can't go to sleep okay? " I sat next to him and tried to keep him away. Fresh tears started to form. I've never seen anyone cry like this. Not even Lydia. I'm not saying he's acting like a girl, but I know what it's been like for him.

" That's what my mom told me. " He said it so low that I could barely here him.

" What? "

" Wh...when we got hit, she told me not to fall asleep. I couldn't help it though. So I did. I was in a coma for three days. "

" I never knew that. "

" I never told anyone what happened except Scott. Not even the cops. "

" But wasn't your dad the sheriff? "

" I never told him. Ever since then he had me take these stupid pills because he thought I was going crazy and was depressed. I never took them though. " He stopped talking when Scott came into the room with a first aid kit, a wet cloth, and a bottle of water.

" You have to take your shirt off okay? I have to clean the wound. " Without question, he took off his hoodie and winced when he took off his shirt. I had to cover my mouth because of how terrible it looked. Long scratches were there with a big gash on his side. I couldn't look anymore so I took the cloth and started wiping his face. He looked at me with sad eyes and then looked away.

" Lay down. " He did as Scott said and layed down. I helped turn him on his back slowly. Every little inch he moved made him wince and his eyes tear. Once he was layed in position, Scott wiped the blood off with the towel, grabbed the bottle of iodine, and rubbed his side with a cloth. I could tell he was holding on his screaming by the way his eyes widened and how his knuckles turned white, clenched onto the coffee table. Once Scott finished wrapping him up in the gauze, he gave him the water to drink. He lifted his head and took small sips. He managed to only drink up to the label.

" I'm gonna get some clothes. " Scott said while he went upstairs. I looked at Stiles and saw him chuckling to himself.

" What's so funny? "

" I don't know. " More laughing. " I remember the first time I was drunk. " His hands were swinging from side to side. " You just broke up with Scott, I wanted to cheer him up, he wasn't drunk though, nope just me, all by myself. " I never knew that. Why wouldn't Scott tell me he was so upset that he would try to get drunk.

" He never told me that. "

" Why would he? It wasn't his idea. " I guess he's in the laughing phase of being drunk.

" Why would you want him to be drunk? "

" So he could cheer up. Be Scott again. "

" He wasn't acting like himself? "

" Who would? If I got my heart broken into a million pieces, I wouldn't act how I usually would either. " I didn't know I broke Scott's heart that much. I thought he was like every other guy. Someone who would go on to the next girl a week later. But now that I think about it. Stiles hasn't been acting like himself lately. Drinking, wrecking his car, yelling at Scott. I didn't realize that he was talking about himself when he said that. I wanted to ask him but he just kep laughing and laughing. It's better than crying but he's not laughing intentionally. I bet he doesn't even know he doing it. Scott came down the stairs with clothes in his hand. He looked at Stiles laughing and his eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up when my phone started ringing.

" I'll leave so you could get changed. " I didn't know the number but I decided to answer anyway. " Hello? "

" Hi is this Allison? "

" Yes it is. "

" Hi, this is Officer Trent calling about your missing friend. We found his car flipped over on the side of road 16 but he was not inside. "

" Oh thank you, but we found him. He was in his friend's backyard. "

" Oh well that's good. Is he alright? That looks like a pretty bad car crash. I don't see how he was able to get out of there uninjured. "

" Well he's a little cut and bruised but everything's fine. "

" Alright. We are going to tow his truck and bring it to George's Autoshop. "

" Thanks that would be great. "

" Alright well have a good night. "

" Thanks officer. You too. " I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room and saw Scott pulling a blanket over Stiles' body on the couch.

Scott P.O.V.

" How is he? " Allison walked back into the room and leaned on the wall. I looked back at Stiles and shrugged.

" I really don't know. " I walked over to her and gave her a hug. " Who called? "

" Oh, the police officer we talked to. He said he found his car and is towing it to a shop. "

" That's good. " I looked at my phone to check the time. 2:17. " Oh crap! " I showed her my phone and she gasped.

" Oh my god, I have to leave. My dad is gonna kill me, or worse. I love you. " She put her hands on my face and kissed me. " Bye. " She went to the front door, grabbed her bag, then kissed Stiles' forehead, and left. I have to admit, watching your girlfriend kiss your best friends forehead isn't the nicest thing in the world, but I know it's nothing. It's because she cares about him. My mom would be coming home soon and I needed to tell her what was going on. I just had to skip the drinking stuff. She's not big on drinking or drugs. She always tells me that if I ever do that stuff then I'm out but I don't know if she actually means it. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean of course I was sad when my dad left us but it's completely different. I had no clue what Stiles was going through, so I didn't know how to help him. I'm trying as best I can but I've never seen him like this. I've never seen anyone like this. I guess the only thing I can do is be his friend.

* * *

**It's already the season finale? Awww Stiles. I'm gonna cry watching Stiles get punched. And then in the extended promo you see him with a cut lip and a bruise on his cheek. Someone should just kill Allison already. She's really annoying and a brat. She's like Kate now. I really want Lydia to kiss Stiles already. I mean I don't want them to date but at least him get his kiss. I feel really bad for Jackson. I want him to stay in the show but I don't want him to be controlled anymore. **


	5. Bad Memories

Stiles P.O.V.

_" Hey mom, dad. " I grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite._

_" Good morning. " my dad said as he ruffled my hair. " I have to get ready._

_" Hello. " my mom said as my dad left the room, dragging the 'o'. " you have any plans after school? "_

_" I'll probably hang out with Scott. "_

_" Sounds like fun. You should ask him if he and his mom would like to come over for dinner tonight. Wouldn't that be fun? " She had a fake smile on._

_" But you hate having dinner with other parents. "_

_" I don't hate it. " I crossed my arms over the counter. " It's not my favorite thing. Going for coffee is one thing but having dinner with parents and kids. Nuh uh. "_

_" So why am I inviting them? "_

_" Your father wants to celebrate. "_

_" But we already celebrated yesterday for him becoming Police Chief. "_

_" Well he wants to again. Now stop whining and eat the bacon. You have to leave now before your late. " I trudged over to her and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye._

I woke up in a sweat and rolled over but fell to the ground. My side was hurting like hell and my head just as much.

" Ow! " I looked around and realized I was in Scott's living room. Not in my own bed. I saw gauze wrapped on my stomach and I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:38. How did I even get here? why am...oh god. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and started to puke my brains out.

" Ooh that's the worst part of drinking isn't it? " I picked my head up and saw Scott staring back at me. I closed the toilet seat, flushed, and layed my head on it.

" What happened? "

" I'm not too sure. I mean I know what happened from 1 am to now, but before that, I don't know. " I opened the seat again and repeated. " If you want, I could hold your hair up. "

" Haha, very funny. " I leaned against the wall and cringed at the pain in my side. " What happened to my side? "

" Well you had some cuts and bruises. You were bleeding pretty bad when we found you. "

" I was lost? "

" Yeah. In my backyard. " I eyes widened. Oh no.

" Was I eating the grass again? "

Scott started laughing. " No. You were...um yelling and throwing bottles at the wall. "

" Why? "

" I don't know. " The pain is my side was getting worse.

" Why was I bleeding? "

" We weren't sure. You were in a pretty bad car accident though. "

" What? Where's my car? " I quickly got up, despite the worst head rush to ever happen to me, and looked around for my phone.

" Don't worry. The police found it and dropped it off at George's Autoshop. " I was looking under the couch and pillows. " Your phone was in the car. The police probably still have it. " I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

" Where did they find my car? "

" It was by that dead street by the rail road tracks, where that old pizza place used to be. " The same place my mom and I got hit.

" Why don't I remember anything. Getting drunk never ruined my memory before. " Scott sat down next to me and relaxed in the couch.

" Maybe you hit your head in the crash. I think you should get checked out by a doctor. Maybe my mom can when she gets home. "

" Oh god, what did she say? "

" She was really worried. I didn't know how to tell her about your dad so I just said you guys were fighting and you needed a place to stay. "

" I don't know what to do, Scott. "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean I can't go home. I can't sleep at Allison's. I can't sleep here either. And don't say it's okay if I do stay here but I don't feel okay about it. I have no money. I'm not old enough to own my own place. I can't... "

" We'll figure this out. Stop worrying. You shouldn't feel bad about staying here. You mostly did anyway. It's gonna be fine. "

" Yeah but when I stay over for a night, it's different from waking up every morning and knowing that you don't feel right about where you are. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. "

" Well how about you stay here until you find somewhere else. So you won't have to feel bad about living here and you can leave when you're ready to go. Deal? "

" I guess. "

" Good enough. "

" Well, I have to go pick up my car so I'll see you later. "

" Sure. You can borrow my bike if you want. "

" Thanks. " I walked out the front door and to the bottom of the stairs where Scott's bike was. I got one and rode down the block. I took a detour to the road where the crash was. I could see the skid marks still in the dirt from my car. There was also another set of tire marks in the road that didn't match mine. I didn't want to think too much. Being in this place made my head want to explode. I chained the bike to a lamp post and walked into the shop.


	6. Rumors

Allison P.O.V.

" Well this was an interesting Spring Break. " I said walking with Lydia into the school doors.

" Why? What happened? " She asked while filing her nails.

" Nothing. Have you seen Scott or Stiles? " I opened my locker and pulled out my books. It is way too hot today. I'm so glad to be wearing a dress. It was my favorite dress too. Dark purple with short sleeves and a thick gold belt. Lydia wore a dress too. A light green one with three-quarter sleeves and a big pink bow on the side.

" Nope. I'd be surprised if Stiles actually shows up to school. He's been what everyone's talking about lately. " I had totally forgotten that everyone saw that. I looked through the halls and saw everyone whispering.

" I saw him smoking weed at the abandoned station. " One guy said.

" I heard he was snorting coke down by the lake. " Another one said.

" You think he's suicidal? "

" I mean he did get in that car crash. Maybe he's in the loony house. "

" Maybe he's just taking drugs in the back of the school. "

Hearing all these words made me sad. Stiles would not do any of that stuff. Those people just don't have anything better to talk about so they're making rumors about him. All of a sudden they all turned their heads and started to point down the hallway. I looked over and saw Stiles walking over to me with Scott by his side.

" Wow. Guess he's braver than I thought. " I heard Lydia say. He went straight for his locker and struggled with the combination, but finally got it.

" Hey, how's he doing. " I asked Scott as he kissed my cheek.

" Better than before I guess. He's been quiet since he woke up though. Did you see what they did to his car? "

" No. What happened? "

" They spray painted 'You killed her' all over the front window. " I didn't even know what to say. I just stood there with my mouth open.

" Will Mr. Stilinski please report to the Principal's Office. Thank you. " Someone spoke over the loud-speaker. Everyone 'ooooed' in the hallway as he closed his locker and walked to the office.

" You think they know what happened? " I asked Scott. He shrugged and went to his locker. The bell rang so we said our goodbyes and walked to first period.

Stiles P.O.V.

I walked down the hall to class. It was already fourth period which meant I had chemistry. Isn't that great.

" Mr. Stilinski. Thank you for finally deciding to come to class. " Mr. Harris said sarcastically. I handed him a note and looked for a seat. The seat next to Scott had been taken by Allison, and Lydia sat next to some girl. I finally found an empty table in the back of the class. " Now as I was saying..." the door opened again and the Vice Principal walked in.

" Sorry to interrupt. You have a new student. Her name is Brittany Taylor. " The Vice left and in walked the new girl. She had blonde curly hair and was wearing a gray floral dress with a black leather jacket, matching ankle boots, and a red beanie. She was cute, I had to admit.

" Hello Miss Taylor. I'm Mr. Harris. You can take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski. " It's weird how he seems so nice to the new people but vicious to the old. I lifted my arm up in the air so that she knew who I was. I could tell she was having trouble finding me since by the way she was playing with her fingers and biting her bottom lip. She noticed me and walked over, put her bag on the back of the seat and sat down. More like plopped actually.

" Hi. " She said smiling. " I'm Brittany, but I like Britt better. " She flashed me her white teeth and took out her notebook.

" I'm Stiles. " I told her. She tilted her name and scrunched her eyebrows.

" Real name? "

" Nickname. "

" What's your real name? " She started doodling in her notebook. Mostly random faces and flowers. They were actually really good. I leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

" Can't say. Too embarrassing. " She giggled and went back to drawing. I tried to pay attention to the class but my eyes kept looking over to her. Something about her made me really like her. I don't know if it was the way she smiled or the way she giggled. They were both really cute. I didn't realize how much I was smiling until I looked over at Scott and saw him laughing. He pointed at me and moved his hand up and down on his heart like a heart beating fast. I started to laugh a little. Damn him and his werewolf senses.

" Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall. Is there something you would like to share with the class? " Mr. Harrison gave me his signature glare with his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the ground. Scott stared blankly at him so I knew he was too scared of getting detention to say anything.

" No thanks. " I told him laying my arms on the table.

" Well it must have been important if it had to be said while I'm teaching the class. "

" No sir. " Scott said with his eyes wide. I had to stifle a laugh because of how Scott looked so nervous even though it was obvious Allison was holding his hand under the table.

" Don't let me see it again. " He turned back around and went back to writing on the board. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Britt trying not to laugh. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the clock.

5...4...3...2...1...Finally the bell went off and I jumped out of my seat. I walked over to Scott and lightly punched him in the arm.

" You're such a jerk. " I told him as we headed off to lunch. I switched books at my locker and tried to pass the mount of people in front of me so I could get to Scott at Allison's locker. Everytime I tried to pass by, someone would step in my way. And by someone, I mean Jackson.

" Oh, am I in your way? " He asked cockily. His friends next to him laughed.

" Yeah you are. So... " He still didn't budge. I leaned back on the lockers and sighed. " What do you want. "

" Oh nothing. But do you think you could get back the weed the principal took from you? I'm gonna need that back. " My hands clenched and my teeth were pressing together. I was so close to lifting my arm up and punching him in the face.

" Jackson. Let's go. " Lydia grabbed his arm and pulled him away. She turned around and gave me a sad look.

" What was he talking about? " Allison walked forward pulling Scott.

" Nothing. Can we go? " The halls were empty except for a few people at their lockers.

" You had weed with you? Was it yours? " Scott demanded.

" No of course not. He put it in my backpack this morning. Someone must have tipped off the principal and he took it. So for two hours I had to explain how that wasn't mine. " I recalled this mornings events. I don't exactly remember Jackson puting it in my bag. But when I was trying to get the paint off my car, there's a chance he put it in when I put it down.

" Did you get in trouble? " He pestered.

" Not really. Because I'm such a 'good kid' and my grades are 'improving', he just gave me a warning. " I let out a breath and looked down the empty hallway. " Can we go now? " I tried not to sound mean but I can't really help myself. We walked to the lunch room and sat at our usual table. I bought french fries and sat down across from Allison and Scott. I looked down at the table and saw Lydia and Jackson with their friends laughing about something. I started to eat when Scott gave me a weird look. He then randomly started to fake cough and try to say something while coughing.

" What? " I started to laugh at him almost choking on the fry. He tried to do it again but it wasn't working. " Oh my god, just tell me. "

" Just turn around. " He finally managed to say. I did as he said and looked around. Not noticing anything unusual, well besides the marching band puting food on their faces, but that was normal for them. I looked toward the door and saw Britt looking for a place to sit. Now I know what Scott means. I catch eyes with her and she smiles. Damn her smile is really cute. I wave my hand for her to come here and she starts toward the table. I turn around and smile. Again Scott is laughing at me and Allison is 'awwing' at me. I shush them as Britt gets closer.

" Hi. " She sits down next to me and puts her book on the table.

" Hi. I'm Allison and this is my boyfriend Scott, and you already know Stiles. "

" Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany but Britt is good. " I noticed she didn't have any food with her.

" Fry? " I offered. She flashed me her smile and took one.

" Thanks. "

" So what class do you have next? " She took her schedule out of her bag and handed it to Allison. " Oh you have Econ next and then Art. Art's fun. I took it last semester. "

" We have Econ next too. " I gestured between me and Scott.

" That's good. At least I'll know people. That's why I hate being thee new kid. "

" Why'd you move here? " Scott asked her, getting into the conversation.

" Long story short, parents got separated, mom not fit to be a parent, me and my little brother got sent here to live with my dad. "

" That's rough. " I heard Scott mutter.

" Yeah but what's done is done. "

" How did your brother take it? " I leaned over to hear better over all the noise.

" I still don't know. He locks himself in his room like all day and blasts his music. I mean he's only twelve so I don't really think he fully understands what's going on. "

It got quiet after a while. No one was really talking except for Lydia and her group and the rest of the room. I turned my head to see what Britt was doing. Of course she was drawing again.

" Those are really good. "

" Thanks. I'm trying to convince my dad to let me go to art school, but he thinks that me being a doctor or a lawyer would be a 'real job'. "

It got quiet between us for a while. Scott and Allison were whispering to each other while Britt was drawing again.

" Those are really good. " I told her. And they were. She could draw each detail perfectly. like the creases on your face and the little drops of water on flower petals.

" Thanks. I've tried to convince my dad to let me go to art school but he doesn't think that art is gonna help save the world. " She had a sad smile on her face.

" Can you draw someone by looking at them? "

" Sort of, but I'm still a little iffy on drawing real people. Mostly I draw random people who pop into my head or if I see a cartoon and can't get them out of my head, I draw it and it goes away. " She flipped through her pages and showed me pictures of Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Family Guy, etc.

" Well maybe you can practice on me sometime. " I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I said that. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. I don't usually have this much courage. I tried to hide my blush so she doesn't laugh at me. She looks up and smiles.

" Okay. That'd be great. " The bell for next period starts to ring and she packs her things. I quickly put my bag on my shoulders and throw my empty fry box on Scott's tray.

" Aw, come on Stiles. " He complains. I mouth an apology and turn to Britt.

" So...Econ? " I awkwardly ask.


	7. Britt Taylor

" Yeah. Seems boring. " She pouts her lips and sighs. She just keeps getting cuter doesn't she?

" Oh don't worry. It is. " She starts to laugh while fixing the hem on her jacket. " But the teacher is totally weird. He's also my Lacrosse coach but has no idea how to be a coach so it's pretty funny. " We get to the class and sit in the seats in the back corner.

" You play Lacrosse? " She actually seems interesting.

" Well. I'm on the team, but I'm mostly playing from the bench. "

" Oh that's stupid. They should give everyone a chance to play. " I started to laugh. She's so innocent and caring.

" I wish, but Coach picks the people. " People starting piling in the class room taking their seats. Scott walked in with Jackson behind him. Ugh, I forgot he was in this class. Scott took the seat in front of me and Jackson was next to Britt.

" Hey, Brittany right? " The tool himself asked with a smirk.

" Britt. " She replied with a smile. If only she knew what an ass he was.

" So what are you doing talking to this loser. " He nodded toward me. Britt turned to me just as I rolled my eyes.

" You mean the one I'm talking to right now? I'm not really sure. " She spun in her seat, quickly smiled at me, and faced the front of the class. Ooh, burn. Jackson glared as I smiled at him. As usual, Coach Finstock wrote on the board, put on a video, yelled at Scott, taught us some more, then the bell rang. The rest of the day passed and I slept on Scott's couch. And when I woke up for school, I was actually happy. In Chemistry and Econ we didn't talk much because of the teachers talking, but at lunch was fun. We talked, laughed, Lydia seemed nice to her, and Jackson wasn't being a total jerk.

Last period flew by. Maybe because I couldn't stop thinking about Britt the entire time. All I could do was see her face. Her big brown eyes. Her full lips. Her cute button nose.

" Dude. I can hear your heart beating a mile away. " Scott put his backpack in the back seat of my car and closed the door, leaning on the side. " What happened to being in love with Lydia? "

" Dude I don't even remember her last name. " Scott started to laugh and opened the car door. He started talking but his voice slowly exited my brain when I saw her. Her hair was flying in the wind and her mouth was slightly opened. She wore a black dress with a gold belt and a matching jacket. She looked around and dialed a number on her phone. She looked like she was arguing with someone. She kept talking fast and moving her arms. " Tell me what she's saying. " I told Scott and pointed to Britt. He listened intently and laughed. I looked back at Britt and saw her looking down at her shoes.

" Her dad can't pick her up from school so she has to walk. " I turned to Scott as he spoke. Then back at her. She started walking up the block and kept looking around. She's probably lost. I ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in. Started the car and drove to catch up with her. I pulled up next to her and rolled down the window.

" Hey! " She looked up from the ground into my eyes.

" Hi! " She smiled back with the same enthusiasm.

" Are you lost? You look like you're lost. " I felt Scott punch my side to tell me to stop talking. I really have to quit rambling so much. She started to laugh and walked closer to the car.

" Actually yeah. I don't even remember how to get home from here. "

" So you don't even know where you're going. " Scott stated. She crossed her arms on my door and shrugged.

" No. I was hoping I would remember if I saw it. But Beacon Hills is bigger than I thought. " It was then that I noticed that she had taken her jacket off. Her dress had small straps so I could see most of her skin. Her really soft, creamy looking skin. I couldn't help but notice the brownish birthmark on the curve of her neck. I just want to...

" Well Stiles could give you a ride. " I snapped my neck to face Scott and my eyes widened as he smirked.

" Really? I don't want you to go out the way for me. "

" No I can take you. Sure. " I replied as she backed away from the car.

" Thanks. " She smiled and looked in the car. " Um... " She pointed to the back seat and bit her lip. God damn.

" Oh! Scott get in the back. " I looked at Scott with pleading eyes. He glared and slid in the back. Britt opened the door and climbed in. I looked at Britt and saw her puting her seatbelt on. I started driving to Scott's and noticed her looking down at her phone. Texting non stop.

" When does the Elementary school get out? " She asked finally looking up.

" In like an hour. " I heard her sigh and look back at her phone.

" My brother won't stop texting me. He likes his new school so he's describing every part of his day to me. " She put her phone on her lap, reached into her bag, and pulled out another phone. I started laughing as she started texting again. " What? "

" You have two phones? " She looked confused for a while but finally a light bulb went off in her head.

" Oh! My dad is really weird and protective so he checks our phones to make sure we aren't doing anything we shouldn't. So my friends from my old town bought me this one so that I could talk in private. "

" Ahh. So where do you hide it? " I asked her getting interested. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Scott transfixed on his phone. I couldn't tell if he was paying attention or not.

" Under the sheet of my pillow. You know I've actually caught him looking in my drawers? " I looked to see if she was joking but she had a serious face on.

" No offense but he sounds creepy. "

" Oh he is. He leaves the house at 5 am and gets back at around 2 am. "

" So you have to stay with your brother all day? "

" God no. My cousin lives in town so he gets paid to stay with him. "

" Oh that's cool. Who's your cousin? Does he go to our school? "

" No he already graduated. His name's Joey Taylor. " I tried to think if I knew him but didn't.

" I don't know. " The talking stopped and I realized I had no clue where I was driving. " I don't know where we're going. I've been driving around the same block for a while. " Britt burst into laughter and looked out her window. " Do you have to be home? " I asked hoping she didn't. She shook her head. " How 'bout we get food 'cuz I'm starving. "

" I'm hungry too. The school food is kinda gross. "

" Ooh I can't. " Scott stated from the backseat.

" Why? " I asked pretending to be sad. If he can't then that means that me and Britt would be alone.

" I promised Allison I would meet up with her before we went out with Lydia and Jackson again. " I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, staring at him through the mirror. " We're gonna go ice skating. "

" Again? But you're not good at skating. " I told him. He sighed and leaned back.

" I love ice skating. I used to go all the time when I was little. " Britt explained.

" Really? Are you any good? " Scott leaned forward with widened eyes.

" No, I'm terrible. But it's still fun. "

" You wanna come? I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Well maybe Jackson would. But that's only if Stiles came. "

" Wait Jackson as in...I can't think of a way to describe him. " Britt asked.

" Considering there's only one Jackson in our grade. Yeah that one. " I said. My hands clenched tighter around the steering wheel just thinking about him. He really knows how to piss a guy off.

I pulled into Allison's driveway and unlocked the doors. I got out of the car so that Scott could get out. " I'll text you the details if you plan on coming. " He walked up to Allison's door and knocked. It's a good thing that Allison's parents and getting used to the fact that Scott isn't the bad guy here and they don't have to kill him. I sat back down and started driving again.

" Is there a good pizza place around here? Not the fake pizza. Like real pizza. I've been craving it all day. " Britt pulled her legs onto the seat and leaned on the arm rest between us.

" Yeah, you wanna go? " I couldn't tell if I was being too dramatic or not. I hadn't taken my Adderall yet so I'm a little jumpy.

" That'd be great. " She grabbed a piece of her hair and started to play with it. It looked so soft and made me wonder what it would be like to run my hands through it.

I parked into the lot of DeMarco's Pizza and got out. She grabbed her bag and followed me in. She put her stuff down on the booth by the window and sat down. " I haven't smelled pizza like this in so long. " She admitted taking long breaths through her nose.

I leaned my back against the window and layed my feet out facing the opposite way on the seat across from her. " Really? "

" Yeah. The closest pizza place was an hour and a half away in my old town. And trust me, it wasn't even that good. "

" Oh well good thing that they serve the best pizza here. What did you want? " I picked up my menu and started to read the selections, even though I already knew what I was having.

" I'm not sure. What are you having? " She dropped her menu and faced me.

" pepperoni with bacon bits, a root beer, and a side of curly fries. It's my usual. " Her eyes widened and she had a big grin.

" That sounds good. I want that. " I chuckled and stood up to go order.


	8. Family Portrait

Britt P.O.V

As Stiles went to order the food, I checked to see if I had brought any money with me. Which I did not since I left it on my nightstand. Shoot. After a couple of minutes, Stiles came back with the food in hand. Trying hard not to drop anything. I laughed as he held a basket of fries with his teeth. " You know you could have asked for help. "

" Well that wouldn't have been very gentlemanly. " He put the food on the table and grabbed his wallet from the table.

" I forgot my money at home, could you pay for me and I'll pay you back later? " He tilted his head and smirked.

" As if I'm gonna make you pay? It's your first day here so this could be you're welcome gift from me to you. " He made lots of hand gestures which made me smile. He's been making me smile all day. I don't even smile this much in an entire week.

" Are you sure? Because I promise I could pay you back. It's just I was in a rush this morning and I forgot to grab my wallet and... "

" Hey it's fine. I'm just happy that there's another person in this world that rambles just as much as I do. " He turned around and walked back to the counter to pay. I put a fry in my mouth and moaned. " That good huh? " Stiles came back and sat down.

" So good. " I reached for my cup and took a sip. The cap of the cup had those little button things so I pressed on them so they would bend inward. I didn't even realize I finished pressing on mine when I realized I had pressed Stiles' too.

" Having fun? " He started to smirk and took a bit of his pizza. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

" Sorry. I had to. " I giggled. I looked up to see him looking at me and smiling. It made me feel like I was melting. I've never met anyone like him before. Someone who could make me laugh so easily and look at me like no one else would. I know had just met him this yesterday but, something was making me want to kiss him.

When we finished eating, we walked back to his car and got in. " Do you know where 144 Witicker rd is? " I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

" Yeah. It's a block away from Scott's house. " Scott was nice too. He seemed like a good guy to have around. I mean when I first saw him in Chemistry class, I thought he was kind of weird. I only looked up for like a second when I saw him looking at Stiles while moving his hand move over his heart and laughing. Then they got in trouble by the teacher who I figured, probably yelled at them a bunch of times. But then at lunch he seemed to be really cool. Allison too. Allison and Scott are cute for each other. But then Jackson had to mess with my good day. I mean he's hot an all but I hate when hot guys brag about how hot and popular they are. it drives me insane. Lydia is an interesting person. She's the kind of girl who lives on attention but loves be able to calm down and just hang out with friends. I heard that Lydia and Jackson used to date but now they're just friends. Seems pretty awkward though.

" Well here we are. " I was pulled out of my thoughts by the screeching of the brakes.

" So this definitely looks familiar. " I laughed, taking off my seatbelt. He was about to say something when his phone beeped. He looked down at it and started to read the message.

" Scott says they're going ice skating in an hour. That is if you still want to go. " I couldn't help but stare at his face. The way the corner of his mouth turned up. The light freckles around his cheeks. The small dimple when ever he smiled. I could stare at him all day.

" Well are you going? " I asked hopeful. I wouldn't want to go and hang out with his friends and be the fifth wheel. But if he went then I knew I wouldn't be alone. And it would be even better to hang out with him some more.

" Well I um...yeah if you are. " It was cute when he stuttered. As if he was nervous.

" Then okay. I'll come. " I smiled at him and his face lit up. An hour. That wasn't that far away so there would be no point in him leaving and then come back later. I stepped out of the car and was about to close the door. " Do you want to come inside? "

Stiles P.O.V.

" Do you want to come inside? " Inside. As in her house. I didn't even know how long I was staring at her before her fingers starting to tap on the glass.

" Oh um sure. " I must have looked stupid from all the smiling. She stepped away from the car while I parked. I caught up with her and she opened the door to her house. It smelled like cocoa mixed with strawberries. I looked around and saw an older guy playing video games with who I guess was her brother.

" I'm home! " Britt yelled over to them.

" No one cares. " " Hey Britt. " They both said at the same time. The older guy paused the game ignoring the 'hey!' that her brother whined, and looked over to her and me.

" Who's he? " Her brother turned around so he could see too.

" I'm Stiles. " I told him nervously. The guy seemed suspicious and started to glare at me.

" He's a friend Joey. " She said as my eyes got wide as he approached us.

" Why is he here? "

" We're gonna hang out, so if you'll excuse us. " She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and walked in. " Sorry for the boxes. I haven't gotten around to unpacking things yet. "

" It's fine. " I reassured her. Her room was huge. Like twice the size of my room. You could probably fit four king sized beds in her, and still have room left over. " Your room is huge. "

She layed against her pillows and laughed. " Yeah. My dad was gonna give me a different room but realized I was a girl so he switched bedrooms with me so I could have the bigger one. "

" Ah smart guy. " She patted the spot next to her and took her heels off. I sat down and relaxed into the bed. She got up and went to her closet.

" I'm gonna change. I don't understand how Lydia can wear skirts and dresses every second of the day. They drive me crazy. " She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue and white plaid long sleeve shirt. She left the room and closed the door behind her. I didn't want to snoop but it didn't anyone to look. I saw a picture of what looked like her, her brother, her dad, mom, and another girl who looked a bit younger than her. I heard the door open and she caught me looking. She gave me sad eyes and then shook her head.

" Sorry. I wasn't snooping. It was just on the desk and... " She came closer and touched my arm.

" You don't have to apologize. It's fine. " She looked at the picture and sighed. " Is that your family? " I asked trying not to be nosey.

" Yeah. That's me, my brother Dylan, my mom, dad, and...and my...my sister Jessica. " She said while pointing to each person. Her eyes got watery as she pointed to her sister.

" I didn't know you had a sister. " I told her quietly. She blinked a couple of times and looked down. She sat on the bed and I followed.

" I did. She uh...she died five months ago. " She looked up and stared into my eyes. I wanted to ask how but I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. " There was a shooting at school. They locked us all in the classrooms and told us to be quiet. I try to text her, see if she was okay. Then I heard screaming, and her voice was screaming my name. I wanted to run to her but my teacher made me stay. Then I couldn't hear her voice anymore. And when the police finally showed up, they pulled me aside and told me she was killed. Along with four other kids. I wanted to help so bad, I wanted to be with her, I just wanted to go but they wouldn't allow me to. " I pulled her to me while she cried. She pulled away and wiped her face. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act this way. " I grabbed her hand and rubbed her palm with my thumb.

" Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. " She looked up into my eyes. There were tears still sliding down her cheek onto her chin. I raised my other hand and wiped them away with my thumb. I couldn't help not looking deep into her eyes. And she was looking back. I saw her eyes flicker to my lips and then back up. I felt myself leaning closer and was just about to kiss her...'Brriiinnnggg, brriiiinnnggg! ' my phone started ringing. I sighed as she leaned away biting her lip.

" Hello? "

" Dude, where you guys? " Scott whispered over the phone. I looked at the clock and realized we were twenty minutes late.

" Oh sorry, we lost track of time. "

" Oh did you now? " I could already see the smirk on his face.

" Okay, bye. "

" Just get here! " He yelled as I hung up. I looked at Britt and saw her get off the bed.

" That was Scott. " She looked at me and nodded. " You don't have to go if you don't want to. "

" No, no, it's fine. I do want to go. " She looked around the room and grabbed her bag. " I'm just gonna... " She motioned toward the bathroom and then left the room. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. I didn't want to make her feel sad and cry. She walked back into the room with a small smile on her face. " You ready? "

" Yeah. " I quickly stood up and jogged to catch up with her since she was already leaving.

" Bye guys. I'm leaving. " They were in the kitchen this time cooking dinner.

" Will you be back for dinner? " Joey asked.

" Um, I'm not sure. I'll text you. " She put on her gray flats and opened the door.

" Be careful. " He told her while eyeing me.

" Bye Britt. " Dylan said as he started to close the door behind us.

We hopped in the car and started driving off. It was a quiet car ride there.


	9. Happy Thoughts

Britt P.O.V.

Oh gosh. I ruined it.

" Please don't let this be awkward between us. " He looked at me with scrunched eyebrows.

" Of course not. Why would it be? "

" Because of me using you as a human tissue. " He started to laugh which made me smile.

" Don't worry about it. Things happen that you can't really fix. That doesn't mean you have to change how you feel. " I wasn't entirely sure if he was talking about me or himself. His hands started to tense on the wheel so I figured it was him. A lot of kids at school would tell me stories about him. Something about a party and his parents. Also about other things that I don't think he would do. I didn't want to bring anything up. I'd rather wait for him to tell me instead of just popping out and making him more nervous. So instead I leaned over and squeezed his hand. Hopefully trying to comfort him.

We reached the skating rink and saw the four of them outside waiting.

" Hi. " I said as we approached them. They said their hellos and walked to the door.

" Did you get the keys? " Scott asked Stiles. His eyes widened and he ran back to the car.

" He has the keys? " I asked them confused.

" Yeah. He got them from a kid in school who works here. So he just made a copy for us. "

" Oh. " So it's just gonna be us here. No one else. He ran back and opened the door. We all walked in, grabbed shoes, and started to walk on the ice. Me and Stiles were laughing like crazy every time Scott fell over. After awhile, I started getting cold. Stupid me, I forgot that ice skating gets cold. I started to rub my arms in hopes of getting warmer but doing this never helps.

" You cold? " I turned my head saw Stiles with a concerned look on his face.

" No it's okay. " I tried to smile but the cold air made my lips start to quiver. Stiles started to take his jacket off. " No, you really don't need to do that. "

" I insist. " He smiled and held the jacket up so I could put my arms through the sleeves.

" Thanks. " We started to skate but he was a way better skater than I was so he had to hold me steady.

" I thought you said you used to skate when you were little. " He laughed as I held onto the railing.

" I did. But I didn't say I was a pro. "

" Here give me your hand. " I put my hand in his waiting one and he pulled me to him. We started to go slowly and I started to get the hang of it. " See? You're doing great. " He flashed me another smile. I really love his smile. It makes my stomach tingle. I couldn't help but stare. Bad idea. I lost my balance and slipped backwards. Since he was holding my hand, he fell down with me. On top of me. I burst into laughter and so did he. When our laughter subsided, he moved a strand of hair away from my face. And then I was staring into his eyes again. His really beautiful eyes. He put his hand on my face and started leaning in. I closed my eyes and finally felt his lips touch mine. Our lips moved in sync and he moved his hand down to my waist. Suddenly his lips were gone and his body was pushed off me. I opened my eyes and saw Jackson standing over us laughing.

" What the hell! " I heard Stiles yell. He was clutching his side and groaning.

" Are you okay? " I asked crawling over to him.

" Not really. " He closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

" Jackson what did you do? " Lydia asked while coming toward us with Allison and Scott.

" Oh come on. It's not my fault Stilinski can't handle a little push. "

" A little push? You kicked me! " Stiles yelled at him. I leaned over to him as he held his side.

" Here, let me see. " His hands moved away as I pulled his shirt up. There was a huge bandage on his side with dried and new blood soaking through. " What happened? "

" It's nothing. " He pulled his shirt down and tried grabbing onto the railing to stand up. When that didn't work, he took the skates off his feet and stood on his own.

" Stiles... " Scott said coming closer.

" I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit down. " He walked up the bleachers and sat on the top step. I was still sitting on the ground watching him. He turned side ways so he could lay down.

" What happened to him? " I asked looking at all of them. Jackson shrugged and Lydia looked just as lost as I was.

" He was in a car accident. " Allison announced. My eyes bulged and I gasped.

" When was this? How come no one told me? " Lydia butted in.

" Cuz he acted like it wasn't a big deal. So I don't think he would've wanted the entire school to know. " Scott admitted.

" I wouldn't have told the entire school. " Lydia said, mostly to herself. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. She flipped her hair and ignored them.

" Can someone help me up? " I asked holding my hands up. Scott started to grab my hands but I pulled them away. " Someone who won't make me fall. " I said laughing. Scott's mouth gaped open and pretended to be offended while they all laughed. Jackson grabbed my hands and pulled me up. A little closer to him than I expected. " Thanks. " I muttered and walked to the bleachers. I threw my shoes off and ran up the stairs. I sat down on the seat lower than him and looked down at his head. " Hey. "

" Hey. " He mimed looking at me.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah. " He smiled at me and played with his fingers. " Sorry to ruin your night. "

" You didn't ruin it. Jackson could use an ass kicking but other than that, I had fun. "

" Me too. " I looked out into the rink and saw Scott and Allison being Scott and Allison, and Lydia yelling at Jackson while he looked like he barely cared what she was saying. " What was the best part? " Stiles asked me. I tried to think of my favorite part but nothing came to mind except that kiss. That was a really good kiss.

" Well, the falling hurt but what came after the falling was pretty fun. " I looked down so he wouldn't notice my blush.

" Really? " He looked shocked and sat up straight. I had to laugh as he did this.

" Yes really. " He looked down at his hands.

" Would you uh...mind if I did again? " I leaned a little closer to him and lifted his chin up. Then I kissed him. Not the same as before but just a small kiss. I pulled back and smiled. He smiled back and laughed. I couldn't help not laughing too.

Soon it was time to go and we all said our goodbyes. Stiles dropped me off at home and I was happier than I ever had been for a while.

Stiles P.O.V.

I walked through the door to Scott's house and jumped over the couch next to Allison and Scott making out. This would usually bother me but I'm in such a good mood.

" You look happy. " Scott said smirking. I sighed happily and relaxed.

" I am happy. "

" So are you dating her now? " Allison asked me.

" I'm not sure. " I hadn't thought about that. I know we kissed, twice, but that didn't make us a couple.

" Why not? " She turned her body to face me.

" Isn't that weird. I mean to date her. She just me like two days ago. "

" Well me and Scott started dating on the fourth. "

" So you think I should wait two more days? " I asked in a serious tone. Allison and Scott both started to laugh. " I'm being serious. This has never happened to me before. What do I do? " I started to panic.

" Woah, calm down. Just wait and see what happens at school tomorrow and then talk to her about it. " Allison explained.

" Just talk to her? " They both nodded. " Okay. I'll try. well I'm going to sleep so...goodnight! " I told them as I headed up the stairs.

" That's my bed! " Scott yelled after me.

" You're in mine! " I yelled back. I heard laughing downstairs and got ready for bed. I jumped in and thought about Britt. Britt kissing me. Me kissing Britt. It's been awhile since I've felt this happy.


	10. Amazing

Oh god. There she is. Damn she's beautiful. She wore white skinny jeans with flat black boots and a purple tank top. Her hair is curlier than usual too. It makes me wonder if she took as much time as me trying to pick out her outfit. She was standing at her locker. Not taking anything out or puting anything back in. Just staring in. She would sometimes would turn around and look around the halls. Okay. This is my moment. I should go now.

" Dude, just go. " Scott started to push me toward her.

" I could do this, I could do this. " I whispered to myself. I started to walk to her but as she started getting closer in my vision, I got more nervous. " Nope. Nope. " I was about to turn around but Scott's werewolf strength pushed me right to her. " H...hi. "

She turned to me with wide eyes, not expecting me to be so close to her. " Hi. "

" How's it going. " Smooth, Stiles. Very smooth.

" It's going, I guess. You? " She closed her locker and turned to me.

" Good. Uh...I was wondering if we could talk. "

" About? " Oh no. She doesn't remember. Am I that terrible that she even forgot about kissing me. She looked at my shocked eyes and slapped my arm.

" I'm kidding! I wanted to talk too. " I started to nervously laugh. She laughed too. Just then, the bell rang. " Shoot. Um, maybe later? " She started to back away.

" Sure. " I turned around and walked toward first period.

Britt P.O.V.

Thank god for the bell. I'm surprised he couldn't notice my hands shaking. Well maybe because his were shaking just as much. I loved that he felt nervous. I've never had a guy actually want to 'talk' with me before. It was mostly 'Wanna go out?' or 'Wanna play hockey? You could use my stick.' Guys were such douches. But not Stiles. He's so much better than that. He makes me feel good about myself. Not like some girl a guy brags about to his friends about how he screwed her. Trust me, you don't feel good about yourself. But I was going through all these problems that I didn't care what guys said and soon the other guys got to brag too. So maybe I this move is a new start. I could leave all the bad memories behind and know one would know.

It was the end of school and I was so nervous to talk to Stiles. I know we sit next to each other in class and had lunch together but those aren't good times to talk about our kiss. I thought it was just a dumb lie that girls made up saying that they see fireworks when they have special kisses. But when me and Stiles kissed, I saw them. And it was beautiful. They scattered everywhere and when they stopped, it was only when we stopped kissing. It felt amazing. All I want to do is kiss him again, so I could feel and see it again. I walked out the front doors and saw him leaning on his car. I went toward him and had to look up because I was so short compared to him without my heels. He wasn't facing me so he didn't hear me come up behind him.

" Boo! " His body jumped forward and he had to grab onto the door handle so he wouldn't fall

" Oh my...oh my god. " He breathed holding his chest. I started to laugh.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. " He raised his eyebrows.

" What do you think 'boo' means? " He said sarcastically. He smiled. I kept laughing and leaned on the car with him.

" Um...do you want to go somewhere we could talk? " I asked him. He's making me nervous.

" Oh, okay. Where to? " I grinned looking up at him.

" How 'bout your house? " He blushed a little and then frowned.

" How about somewhere else? " He offered. Did he not want me in his house or something? Maybe he didn't want me to meet his family? I let it slide and continued.

" My house? " I was here already a week and I still had no clue about this town. Mostly there was a forest and a bunch of trees everywhere. Not many places to go. He nodded and we got in the car. It was a quiet drive to my house. There was nothing to talk about. We got to my house and walked up to my room. We sat on the bed and awkwardly stared around the room. I'm not good at talking. I don't even know where to begin. And by the look on his face, neither did he.

" I'm not good at this. " I admitted. He looked at me with his mouth slightly opened. " I've never had this conversation before. " Might as well get it out there. He smiled and let out a breathe.

" I have no clue what to say. My mind is blank. " He stated as I chuckled. Okay, get serious Britt. You could do this.

" I like you. " I flat-out told him. His mouth curved and he stared in my eyes.

" I like you too. " My heart sped up. " And I don't know about you, but that kiss was amazing. "

" Yeah it was. It was really amazing. " He reached for my hand and intertwined our finger.

" And I think it would be great if we stopped being Britt...and...Stiles, and became Britt and Stiles. " I didn't want to talk anymore. I didn't even know what to say. I widely grinned and nodded. I put my other hand on his neck and leaned into him. My lips capturing his. He let go of my hand and used both of his hands to hold my waist and pull me closer to him. Our kiss started to get more heated as I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

Stiles P.O.V.

I could feel her tongue exploring every part of my mouth as I tried to do the same. She pushed me in a laying position on her bed and crawled on top of me with both legs on each side. One hand pressed against my neck and the other on my chest. I could feel the tips of her fingers slipping under my shirt.

" Ew! " Britt quickly rolled off me and sat up straight. I sat up too and looked at her door to see her brother with a disgusted look on his face.

" What the hell, Dylan! " Britt got off the bed and started to push him out of the room.

" It's not my fault you didn't close your door! " He yelled back. Britt closed the door behind him and sighed.

" Sorry. " She said and came back to her ber.

" I-It's okay. " She looked at me and smiled, picked up her hand and started wiping at my lips.

" You had lip gloss. " She explained. " So that kinda ruined the moment huh? " I laughed and grabbed her hand.

" Yeah it did. " She started to laugh too layed down. I playfully poked her side and she jerked away. " Ooh, is someone ticklish? " She wrapped her arms around her sides and scooted up.

" Nooo. " You don't even need to be a werewolf to figure out that she was lying. Her eyes widened as I started to move closer. " Don't. " She laughed.

I moved on top of her and straddled her hips and started to move my fingers up and down her sides. I laughed at her laughing. It made me smile so much that my cheeks hurt.

" C'mon. (laugh) Stop. (laugh) " I could tell she was running out of breath so I stopped. I looked down into her eyes and couldn't look away. They sucked you in. I leaned down and kissed her. Not like how we kissed before. This kiss was chaste and sweet. One that would linger on your lips even though you're not even kissing anymore. Her eyes were still closed and her lips pouted. I moved the hair away from her eyes and touched her lips with my thumb. Her eyes opened and she stared at me, confused.

" Ahem. " This voice was deeper and rough. I rolled off quickly but didn't realize how close to the end of the bed and rolled off onto the floor.

" Hi, dad. " I heard Britt say. Oh no. Her dad? That's it, I'm dead. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. His eyes burned holes in mine.

" Hello Mr. Taylor. " I said awkwardly. His eyes looked away from mine into his daughter's.

" I think it's time your friend left. " Britt looked at me with an apologetic smile. I gathered my things and walked towards the door. Her father moved out of my way so I could leave. As I walked down the stairs I could hear yelling. Not loud enough so I could hear though. I walked out the front door and into my car and drove 'home'.


	11. The Past Is The Past

" Wait, so he walked in on you? " Allison asked with laughter in her voice.

" Yeah, it was really awkward. I mean we weren't like...in the middle of anything. " I explained.

" But you were on top of her. " She stated.

" In my defense, I was just tickling her. " Allison and I were on out way to school. She called this morning for a ride cuz her she didn't have one. And Scott had to go in early so that he could retake a test. I haven't talked to her about what happened that night and so far it's been a whole week. Wow. A whole week of dating Britt. That's a new record for me.

" Oh, I'm sure. "

" I'm just glad her dad wasn't the one to _actually_ see us in the middle of something. " Her body twisted to look at me.

" Who saw? " She exclaimed with wide eyes.

" Her little brother. But we weren't doing anything too 'drastic'. "

" Oh, I'm so happy Scott and I don't have any siblings. That's so weird. " She shivered. " Just imagine walking in on your older sister making out with a guy. "

" Ew, okay that's weird. " I pulled into a spot and parked. " That poor kid. " Allison laughed and got out of the car. We walked to her locker and she started to pull out her stuff.

" Well at least her dad didn't kill you. " She justified.

" Are you kidding? I could almost see fireballs coming out of his eyes. " I turned around and saw Britt at her locker. " Ooh! I'll see you later. " I jogged up to her and stood behind her, puting my arms around her waist and kissing behind her ear. She started to giggle and turn around to face me, my arms still around her. " Good morning. " I told her smiling.

Allison P.O.V.

I closed my locker and looked at Stiles and Britt. I was happy for him. It's nice to see him smile again.

" They're cute together. " I turned to my right and saw Lydia looking at them tilting her head. I looked back at them and saw them kissing. Not making out just little pecking.

" Yeah they are. "

" Too bad it won't last. " I looked at her confused.

" What are you talking about? " She looked at me and laughed.

" Oh c'mon. You honestly think that a girl like her would stay with a guy like him? She's the new girl who every guy in this school wants a piece of and trust me, from what I've heard, she might let them. "

" What did you hear? Where did you hear it from? "

" I have my ways of looking people up. " I looked back at Stiles and sighed. He looked so happy. They linked their hands and started walking to class. " Let's just say...she gets around. " Lydia walked away as the bell rang. There's no way. Lydia has to be lying. She has her ways? You can't find that kind of information on the internet. I just hope Stiles won't get hurt. Not again.

Britt P.O.V.

I stared at the clock, waiting for the seconds line to get to the twelve mark. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat, and walked out of class. I wanted to get to Chemistry so I could see Stiles again. I squeezed past the other kids and made a sharp left. Without looking up I felt a body crash into mine causing my butt to hit the ground. " Ow. "

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry. " I looked up and saw Stiles looking down at me trying hard not to laugh. He held his hands out to help me up. I grabbed them and stood up.

" That's gonna bruise you know. " I told him rubbing my butt.

" Do you want me to kiss it, make it feel better. " I glared at him and slapped his arm. He always has to make me laugh. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class.

" Why were you standing there anyway? " I asked him. He wasn't even walking anywhere. Just standing there.

" I was waiting for you to get out. "

" But the bell just rang, how did you get out of class before me? " We took our seats in the back and sat down.

" I might have asked to go to the bathroom and didn't go back to class. "

" You rebel you. " I poked his nose and he smiled.

The class consisted of Mr. Harris teaching us about different types of dangerous chemicals, Stiles playing with my hand under the table, and sometimes I would even see Allison look at me and every time I looked at her, she would quickly look away. It was kinda creeping me out.

" Why does Allison keep staring at me? " I whispered into Stiles' ear. He looked at me with the corner of his eye and then looked just in time to see Allison looking. As I asked this, Scott leaned back in his chair as if he was trying to hear what I was saying. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead at the teacher. After that, Allison didn't look at me anymore. It was weird.

The bell rang and the five of us headed to lunch. Since I didn't want anything, I went straight to the table and sat down. Lydia was already there with Jackson and the rest of the Lacrosse team.

" So. You and Stiles huh? " She sat across from me with her hands folded under her chin.

" Yeah. " I don't really know what else to say. I mean was that even a question?

" You like him? "

" Of course I do. " What's with all the questions? They all ame back and sat down. Stiles sat next to me with his arm around my waist and Scott and Allison across.

We all started talking but I could still see Allison and Lydia sometimes whisper and look at me. Did I do something wrong? Do they not like me or something?

" So, Britt. " Allison said. I looked up at her and waiting for her to continue. " Where did you move from again? "

" New York City. "

" That's nice. "

" Any boyfriends? " Lydia interrupted. I had to blink a couple of times to register what she was saying.

" Some. " I felt Stiles' arm tense around me.

" How many? " Lydia pestered. She had this look on her face as if she knew everything about me. She wore a sinister grin.

" I don't know. " I could hear a slight laugh in her voice as she looked at Allison. Allison was biting her lip and Scott kept looking around the room, looking for another conversation to listen to. I looked at Stiles and he was looking down at his lap.

" I wouldn't think of them as boyfriends. How about you, Britt? " She spat my name out in disgust.

" What do you mean? " I could feel my heart beating fast and my eyes start to feel puffy. She tapped her nails on the table and smiled. It felt as if the entire room was quiet and were all listening in on us. I started to nervously crack my knuckles but got even more nervous when I ran out of fingers to crack.

" Actually, my cousin goes to school in New York City. He's a football player. " She looked at me as if waiting for a reaction or an answer. " His names Adam Jones. You know him? " I did know him. He knew me too. A little more than I wanted him to. I tried to blink back tears that I felt were about to fall any moment. " He told me to tell you the team misses you. " A tear fell down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. " He asked for your new number. Don't worry though, I told him you wouldn't need it cuz you were busy with your new school. " That's it. The tears started to fall. I grabbed my bag and quickly got up and left.

" Britt! " I heard someone yelling my name but I ignored them. I didn't know where to go. So I walked out the front door. I needed out. I couldn't stop my tears. No matter how much I wiped, they just kept coming back.

Stiles P.O.V.

" Britt! " I yelled her name throughout the hallway but couldn't find her. What is Lydia talking about? Why would that make Britt so upset? The team misses her?

I walked back into the cafeteria and walked up to the table.

" What the hell did you do? " I yelled at Lydia. A little louder than I intended. She jumped a little at my voice as if she was surprised.

" What? I was just saying the truth. " She answered back.

" Truth about what? " I asked quieter. I looked at Scott and Allison and they turned their heads away from me. Did they _all_ know something I didn't?

" Hmm, maybe your _girlfriend_ should tell you herself. " She started to get a little angry. " Just make sure you cover up. Don't want to catch an STD would you? "

" Lydia! " Allison yelled at her. I was so confused. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I didn't even know where to go. Should I go find her? I don't know if Lydia is even saying the truth. I was about to turn a corner but saw Britt pacing the side-walk outside. I walked outside the door and slowly walked up to her. I could hear her gasping for air and sniffling. She ran her fingers through her hair as if trying to pull on it. I sat down on the bench next to us and pulled on her to sit her down on my lap. I hugged her waist as she held onto my shirt and cried on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to anyway.

Allison P.O.V.

" Why would you do that? " I asked Lydia.

" What? He had to know that his girlfriend is a whore. "

" You don't even know anything about her. You have no right to say anything about her past. "

" Her past. Maybe even her present. Or her future. Who knows? She could be doing guys behind Stiles' back and he would have never known until someone told him. "

" How about you stop bitching about everyone else's lives and worry about your own. " I got up from the table with Scott behind me. I felt so bad. Lydia can be such a bitch at times.

" Do you know where they went? " I asked Scott.

" She's crying. " Scott said, sniffing the air. " Stiles is with her. Should we go to them? " He asked.

" I don't know. " I answered.

Britt P.O.V.

Stiles is holding me in his arms but it's hard to breathe. I never wanted anyone to find out what I did in New York. I wanted to start fresh and have a new life where nothing bad can happen anymore. I thought everything would be better here. All I need now is my mom. But I can't talk to her. I'm not allowed. I can't talk to my dad about this.

I finally stopped crying and just held onto him. He should hate me. He should not want to touch me or even look at me. Yet he is. He would kiss my head and tell me everything is fine. But why is that so hard to believe. I just want to forget about everything.

" Do you want me to take you home? " He asked me in a soft voice. I nodded against his chest. I was about to get up when I felt his arms go under my back and knees and lift me up. I held on tighter around his neck as he carried me to the car. He put on my seatbelt and started to drive. I didn't want him to look at my face. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked into mine. I brought my knees up on the seat and layed my head in them. He grabbed my hand and held it the entire ride.

We pulled up to the house and he walked me to the door. Not knowing whether he should come in. I didn't want him to baby me but I also didn't want to be alone. I pulled his hand up the stairs and into my room. I took my shoes off and sat cross-legged against the head-board. He sat across from me and played with my hand like he usually does.

" I...um...I d-did some bad things these past c-couple months. " I tried telling him.

Stiles P.O.V.

" You don't have to explain anything. " I told her. She shook her head.

" No, I do. " she looked down at our joined hands. She tried to look anywhere but my eyes. " I wasn't thinking right. It was right after my sister died. My boyfriend brought me to a party to help cheer me up. He gave me a drink and I just started drinking. I didn't know what it was. After a while, we went in this room and started kissing. I didn't think it was going to lead to anything more. I woke up the next morning in that room and he was gone. Then at school, all the football players would stare at me and say how famous I was in the locker room. Then I heard that my boyfriend was bragging to all his friends about how easy I was. It bothered my so much, that I started to take alcohol from my mom's stash and I would drink all the time. Then all the rumors about me at school didn't bother me anymore. Guys would ask me out, get what they want and then leave. I felt so numb that I didn't realize what I was doing. " She started tearing up so I held her hand tighter and wiped away her tears. " I thought moving here would be good for me. No one would what a slut I was. No one would know how I helped my mom pay for rent. I thought I could start fresh and stop drinking and be myself again. " She looked up and met my eyes. " I didn't want you to find out like this. " She whispered the last part. What she did bothered me, but it's not her fault. She was going through a tough time. I did some things I'm not proud of recently too. I put my hands on her cheeks and grazed her skin.

" It's okay. You are not a slut, okay? Nothing is your fault. You could still start fresh, and be who you want to be. The past is the past. You don't have to worry about anything, okay? " I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

" I don't deserve you. " She whispered. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close to her. I had to laugh a little.

" You don't deserve me? Have you seen me? " She laughed a little too. I was happy I could at least make her a little happy.

" Can you lay with me? " I nodded and moved next to her, laying down. She brought the blanket over us and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at the ceiling. I started to hear her breathing start to get heavy and saw her sleeping. And soon, I was too.


	12. Advantage

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a weight on top of me. I looked down and saw a pile of blonde curly hair spread on my chest. I moved some out of the way and saw Britt with her eyes still closed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket trying hard not to move too much and looked at the clock. 4:19. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her temple. She started to stir. She yawned and stretched like a cat, accidentally punching my chin. It was mostly just a tap. Not hard at all but still made me laugh. She looked up at me and smiled.

" Hi. " Her voice was a little raspy. Either from the crying or just waking up. Maybe both.

" Hi. " I mimed. Her ear was pressed right against my heart, making it beat just a bit faster. Her hair was pointing in every direction, her clothes looked rumpled, and her make-up was smudged. But she still looked beautiful.

" What time is it? " She asked while moving to sit up.

" Around 4:30. " I answered while pulling her back down to lay with me. She laughed and then scooted up so she could face me. Her face became serious as she looked in my eyes.

" Thank you for staying with me. "

" No need for thank yous. I would have offered to anyway. " She kept moving around and finally got up.

" I'm not comfy. Be right back. " She took clothes off her desk chair and went into her bathroom only to come out about three minutes later. She was wearing blue short shorts and a Spider-Man t-shirt. Her make up had been removed and she had her hair in a pony tail.

" Better? " I questioned as she layed back on the bed.

" Much. "

Britt P.O.V.

I started to tap my fingers over his heart to match the beat. I love hearing the thumping. How sometime it would speed up and sometime slow down. He put his hand over mine and intertwined them. I leaned to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Then I moved so that my body was on top of his. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. How they mold perfectly together. Or how he never makes the kisses too rough. It was the type of kiss we shared yesterday before my dad walked in. One that I never wanted to end. That if I let go, if feels like I can't breathe. I didn't want to stop. But after a while, you blame your lungs for not carrying more air.

" You know what I just realized? " He exclaimed. I looked up at him from my spot on his heart.

" What? "

" That I never took you out on a real date. " I laughed and rolled off him so I was laying on my back with my knees bent. " I'm serious. How 'bout tonight? "

" Hmm, where? "

" Maybe dinner? Or movie? Or dinner and movie? Or...you could jump in at any time. "

" Dinner sounds good. And maybe we could come back here and watch a movie. "

" Alright. You pick the movie. "

" Spider-Man it is then. "

" Which one? " He laughed.

" All of them? " He kept laughing. Soon the laughter died down and we were both silent, just holding hands. I turned my head to him and saw him staring at me. " What? "

" Nothing. You're just really beautiful. " I tried not to blush but I can already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Moments like these, I wish would never end.

I could hear footsteps running up the stairs and passed my room. I guess Dylan's home. Then another pair. More heavy footsteps. Then a knock on my door. " Britt? " Stiles' eyes widened and I had to laugh.

" Yeah Joey? " He seemed to relax and gave a sigh of relief.

" Can I come in? " I sat up straight and pulled Stiles up too.

" Yeah. " The door opened but Joey was looking at his phone so he didn't see us yet.

" I was wondering if... " He looked up and finally saw Stiles. He looked at me and tilted his head. " Him again? " I ignored his second question.

" What were you wondering? " His eyes snapped back to me after glaring at Stiles.

" Oh, if you wanted to come with Dylan and I to the mall. "

" You're going to the mall? " I laughed as he glared at me.

" Yes the mall. We're scouting for girls. "

" No thanks. " He was about to leave the room before I remembered. " Wait how late are you staying tonight? "

" Until eight. "

" Okay. " He left and closed the door behind him. I turned around to face Stiles. He looked panicked. " It's not like he's gonna hurt you. "

" Really? " He looked up surprised.

" Yeah. If he was, then why would he close the door? Leaving his cousin with her boyfriend. "

" I'm your boyfriend. I like the sound of that. " I moved my face towards him and kissed him.

" Might as well take advantage of a closed door. " I smirked and he blushed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap and his kissed me. With a little more force than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could feel the tip of his tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in. I heard myself moan against his lips. I felt his cold finger tips on my waist under my shirt, making chills run up my spine.


	13. Truths and Lies

Stiles P.O.V.

" So where are you taking her? " Scott asked while I looked for my dress shirt.

" You know that restaurant by the mall? "

" Ooh fancy. " He teased. Seriously this shirt is making me crazy. Where did I put it? " Just watch how you eat. Cuz you know you sometimes like top shove your mouth. "

" Ha-ha very funny. I found it! " I yelled holding up the shirt in victory. " And I don't think she'll care if I stuff my face with food. She's different from other girls. "

" Speaking of Britt. How is she? " I sighed and buttoned my shirt.

" She's okay. Or she's not and she's really good at hiding it. I don't know. "

" What about you? "

" What about me? "

" Well finding out your girlfriend used to be about a hundred other guys' girlfriend isn't the most settling news. "

" It's not, but it's her past and it wasn't her fault. "

" Not her fault? I'm pretty sure you need two people to do that kind of stuff. " I could feel anger rise. He had no idea what he was talking about. He doesn't know Britt like I do. I grabbed my cell phone and left the room with my tie in hand.

" Okay I'm leaving. " He ran after me and stopped me at the door.

" Look I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you get hurt. "

" And I won't. She's not who you think she is. " I opened the door and walked out. " Not anymore. " I got in my car and drove back to Britt's.

Britt P.O.V.

I was just about to put my shoes on when someone knocked on the door.

" Come in. " The door opened but I didn't bother turning around.

" Nice room. " Great, just great. I turned around and sighed.

" What do you want Lydia? "

" I want to apologize. " You've got to be kidding me.

" _You _want to apologize? This I've got to hear. " I saw down on my bed and crossed my arms.

" I'm sorry I brought that up. But he needed to know. " I stood up and walked toward her.

" It's not your secret to tell. It was mine. "

" I know. That's why I'm apologizing. " I laughed and put my heels on.

" Sounds convincing. " I sarcastically told her.

" Look, forgive me or don't forgive me. That's up to you. But just know think. Were you ever going to tell him? You were going to keep it from him. You would have lied to him and yourself. " She's right. Damn it she's right. I was never going to tell him. I was hoping we could just date and have fun. Not worry about drama. But that's something I can't hide anymore.

" Britt! Your boyfriend's here! " I heard Dylan yell from downstairs. I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

" I have to go. " I told her. I walked down the stairs and saw Stiles at the door waiting for me. " Hi. " He stared at me and smiled.

" Hi. " He tilted his head and kissed my lips. " You look beautiful. " He whispered to me. I looked down at my dress and shrugged. I was wearing a light blue sweetheart bubble dress with shiny grey heels. I looked him up and down and smiled. Black dress pants and a white button up.

" So do you. " He scrunched his eyebrows and I realized what I had just said. " I mean...uh...handsome. " He chuckled and turned around holding his elbow out to me. I put my arm through his and walked with him to the car. He opened the door for me and helped me inside.

The ride there was quiet like our others, but this was a different kind of quiet. It feels like we're talking through our body. The way he sometimes squeezes my hand or kisses my knuckles. We don't have to talk because the way we talk through body language is more memorable and reassuring. We don't need words to understand each other.

We finally made it to a fancy looking restaurant with white and black letters. As I unbuckled my seatbelt, Stiles ran around the car to my door and helped me. " Such a gentlemen. " I teased. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

" Stilinksi for two. " The guy behind the desk looked at us with raised eyebrows as if it was his first time seeing teenagers with a reservation at a fancy restaurant. He grabbed two menus and set us a table. Stiles pulled my chair out and then pushed it back in after I sat down. I laughed at how he was acting. It was sweet and romantic but it was foreign seeing him do it. No one else ever has before, besides my dad when I was seven.

Stiles P.O.V.

After finishing our food, The waiter came and asked us if we wanted dessert but I turned him down, asking for the check which he returned right away. Britt's eyes were wide and she was pouting.

" I wanted dessert. " She sounded like a little girl asking her parents for ice cream. I put a tip on the table and stood up, grabbed her hand and walked her back to the car.

" I know but not here. I know somewhere better. " I wanted to surprise her by taking her to this bakery that I used to go to when I was little. It had the best cakes I have ever tasted. I parked and we walked inside. There were some little kids with their parents eating ice cream and cookies and some girls chatting sitting down at tables. I led her to the back of the place and out the back door to the patio. They always had a room here for people who liked eating outside. There were lights hanging off the walls and candles lit up at the table.

" This is gorgeous. " Britt was looking around amazed. She let my hand go and started to look at the lake. I looked through the doors and waved for my mom's friend Tina to come out to us. Britt turned around and went to sit down when Tina came out holding a tray of three types of cakes.

" Thanks. " I told her as she patted my arm and walked back inside.

Britt picked up her fork and stuffed in each cake taking bites.

" Oh my god! " She moaned and kept taking bites while I laughed watching her. " This is so good! " She had chocolate around her mouth and on the tip of her nose. " What's so funny? "

" You have a little..." I pointed around her mouth area. She picked up a napkin and wiped only the corner of her mouth which made me laugh harder. " Here. " I grabbed my napkin and playfully scrubbed her entire face. She started to laugh and pushed me away.

After we finished the cake, Tina came back out and took our plates. I pulled my wallet out but she shoved the money away.

" Don't worry about it, honey. Just stop by more often okay? "

" Thank you Tina, I will. " She kissed my cheek and walked away.

" How do you know her? " Britt asked me as she left.

" She was my mom's best friend. She's kind of like my aunt. They used to own this place together. " She put the fork down and questioned me.

" Used to? "

" Yeah um...my m-mom passed away last year. She and I were in a car accident last year. Came out of nowhere. " I didn't want to cry. Not now. I blinked a couple of times and calmed down. She grabbed my hand across the table and held it in hers.

" I'm sorry for bringing anything up. " I shook my head and squeezed both her hands.

" No it's fine. "

" How come you never told me about her? " I shrugged and leaned back in the chair, letting go of her hands.

" I guess it never really came up before. "

" Oh. " She mumbled. If I were farther away I would have never heard it. Great. Now she looks upset. She's starting to scrape at her nails and bite her lip. I stood a little and lifted my chair to sit it right next to her. She looked up at me and lightly smiled. I put my hand on her cheek and she rested into it. I pulled her closer and kissed her lips. " What was she like? " Her question surprised me so I had to do a double take.

" She was the most amazing person I have ever met. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't smiling or laughing. She talked a lot too. But it wasn't the annoying kind of talking, it was the kind of talking where you wanted to listen and hear every word she said. " I started to look around the bakery. " And this... " I gestured to the place. " This was her dream. When I was little, she used to tell me how she wanted to own her own bakery and become a famous baker. " I started to laugh a little at all the memories. Britt smiled and held my hand. " She would always give Scott and I free ice cream with extra sprinkles after school. I used to come here all the time but ever since she d-died I just couldn't anymore. " She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

" What about now? What changed your mind? "

" You did. " Her cheeks started to blush and she tilted her head down. " I wanted you to have the best. " She smiled widely but then frowned a bit.

" But you didn't have to do this just for me. I know this must be hard for you. " I started to brush my hand across her cheek and use my thumb to rub her cheek bone. She sighed and leaned into it while puting her hand over mine.

" It was...I mean it is hard, but it feels good to be here again. And you being here with me makes it a lot easier. " She got out of her seat and sat on my lap, places her hands on my neck and kissed me. It didn't turn into anything more. It was a kiss that made my heart turn to mush and my legs to jelly. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

" Thank you for telling me. " I kissed the tip of her nose and she stood up. " I have to get back home to watch Dylan so how' bout that movie? " She held her hand out for me to grab and walked back to my car.


	14. Hot Damn

Britt P.O.V.

" So your house? " I asked hopefully. Maybe this time I could see his house and meet his dad.

" Maybe yours? " He answered back. He's making really hard for me to not let this always slip past me.

" Are you embarrassed by me or something? " I turned my back toward him in my seat while he was driving.

" What? Of course not. " We stopped at a red light and he looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

" Then am I not good enough to meet your dad? " He sighed and tilted his head back.

" It's just...he's not really...me and him aren't on good terms right now and I've been staying with Scott. " He let out a long breath and parked outside my house.

" What happened? " I've heard a lot of rumors at school about Stiles but I didn't believe any. I heard about his dad yelling at him at Lydia's party and how Stiles drank a lot and did drugs, but I didn't think any of them were true. He would tell me, wouldn't he?

He looked down into his lap and fidgeted with his fingers. " He's mad at me. Yelled saying that it was all my fault. That I killed my mom and I was killing him too. I couldn't stay with him. Well, he didn't really give me a choice. So, I've been sleeping on Scott's couch and haven't seen my dad since. " There was a single tear running down his face while he tried blinking fast to stop more from coming. I unclicked my seatbelt and moved to him, wiping his tear and kissing his cheek.

" Well then he's a jerk for hurting you. And I for one are not going to let him anymore. " He smiled and kissed my lips.

" Enough with the sadness. I say we get inside, and watch Spider-Man kick some ass. " I laughed and we got out of the car. I opened the door and Dylan came running down the stairs.

" You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You're lucky I covered for you. Dad called so I told him you were in the shower. " I rubbed his head and he pushed my arm away.

" Thanks bug, did he say when he was coming home? "

" He said he was going to pass by and get some stuff with his friends and then he was going back out. He didn't say when. " He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

" Well I guess it's just us then. " He told me and took my hand in his.

" I guess so. Let's go downstairs. " I pulled him to the door behind the stairs and started walking down.

" No way. " He whispered as we walked in. There were three, black, leather couches, a huge flat screen with surround sound, an entire kitchen, a pool table, and a foosball table. Stiles' eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. He let go of my hand and started looking around.

" So you like? " I sat on the couch and looked at him.

" Do I like? Are you kidding? This is like...heaven! " I laughed and patted the seat next to me.

" Yeah, my dad has money. He never tells me his job though. " He leaned back against the cushions and groaned.

" So much better than Scott's. " I took my shoes off and turned to face him.

" Well...maybe since my dad isn't home, and Dylan is upstairs, we could maybe... " I leaned in and scooped his lips in mine. He reacted fast which made me giggle. Soon, I was straddling his legs while he held onto the spot between my waist and my butt and our tongues were fighting for dominance. My hands were wrapped around his neck and hair. Well it's not easy grabbing onto his hair since it's buzzed but there's still some there. His hands slowly slid down to right above my thighs and he squeezed, making me moan in his mouth. I bit his lip lightly and he pulled my closer. My hands to his tie and started loosening it, then moved to his shirt buttons. I pulled away, needing to breathe. I moved my head down to his neck and started to suck on the spot above his shoulder and collar-bone, making his breath hitch and groan. " Uhh, Britt. " I kissed up his neck to his lips, and we were at it again. All of Stiles' buttons were opened so his chest and stomach were in full view. With all the t-shirts and sweaters he wears, you would have never thought he had all these muscles. My hands roamed each crevice of his abs. I started to grind on him and felt him growing under me. He had one hand under my knee and the other squeezing my thigh. I didn't even know or care how long we were like this.

" Brittany Leanne Taylor! " I pulled away from Stiles and rolled off of him. My eyes were wide as I looked into the angry eyes of my father and three other men. I could hear Stiles cursing under his breath as he buttoned his shirt.

" Um...I...we... " I couldn't find the right words to say. This isn't one of those moments where you could say 'This isn't what it looks like' because it was exactly what it looked like.

" Do you have any idea what time it is? " He yelled to me. I picked my phone off the couch and saw it was 11:52. Crap. Time really flew by. Stiles finally fixed himself and stood off the couch and faced them. His eyes were wide when he turned around but got even wider when he saw other people there too.

" Hi Mr. Taylor. Mr. Argent. " He knows the other guy? Wait, Argent? As in Allison Argent? I probably looked like an idiot by how much I looked around at the people, confused.

" Stiles, let me walk you out. " Mr. Argent told him. Stiles looked at me as if saying he's sorry and then walked with him. My dad glared as he passed and then back at third guy left the room to give us privacy.

" You couldn't knock? Doors are there for a reason. " I glared back at him. Not embarrassed anymore. His fists clenched and he breathed deeply out his nose.

" This is my house. I don't have to knock. "

" Isn't my house too? And Dylan's? " He sighed and closed his eyes.

" That isn't what I meant. "

" Are you sure? When the lawyer told you we had to live with you, you got upset and kept asking to make us go somewhere else. Don't bother denying, I was listening in on the call. I know you don't want us here, and trust me we don't want to be here, but the _least_ you could do is give us privacy. " I didn't want to hear any excuses so I walked past him and up the stairs to my room, locked the door and went to bed.

Stiles P.O.V.

As Mr. Argent walked me outside, I heard Britt yelling and her dad yelling.

" This isn't how I expected to see you again. " He told me leaning against my car door.

" I didn't expect you to be 'hanging out' with the Taylors. "

" If your asking if he hunts werewolves, then yes he does. " My eyes widened and I started to have a dry mouth.

" D-does she know about it too? " He shook his head and I calmed down a little. But not by much. Oh damn, Scott.

" Does he know about Scott? And Derek? "

" Only Derek. I don't plan on telling him about Scott. "

" Why not? "

" Because if Matthew Taylor knew about Scott, he would rather kill a teenager than worry about his kids getting hurt. "

" He wouldn't believe you if you told him that Scott was on the good side? "

" Do you honestly think hunters would believe such a thing? "

" Well...you did. " He sighed and lowered his voice.

" I did for Allison. But there's still a code. Once that code is enabled, then I'm not holding back. " I nodded in understanding and started walking backwards to my car. He started walking closer to me. Suddenly my body was shoved against the car with his hands around the neck of my shirt. " You understand that she cannot know anything about this. And if she finds out because of you or Scott, then there will be consequences. Do you understand? " I nodded quickly and he let me go. I rushed through the door and into my car. That man really knows how to scare a guy. How does Allison deal with this all the time?

I opened the door slowly so that no one would wake up. I locked the door and suddenly the light turned on.

" Where have you been? " Mrs. McCall yelled through the kitchen. My body pushed itself against the door by the loudness of her voice.

" I was just...I uhh... " She had her arms crossed and was leaning on the wall waiting for an answer. " I was with my uh...girlfriend. " I put my head down and looked up through my eye lashes.

" Your girlfriend? This late? " Her eyes were wide and trust me, she did not look happy at all.

" We lost track of time. But nothing was going on. " She didn't look so convince but she calmed down a little.

" I'm sorry Stiles but if you live in this house then you have the same curfew that Scott has. Ten o'clock. Understand? " I nodded quickly and she smiled. " So...girlfriend huh? What's her name? " She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I took my shoes off and relaxed on the seat.

" Brittany, but she prefers Britt. She's amazing and beautiful and smart and just perfect. " I saw her smile and laugh at how fast and excited I was talking. I was happy that she actually wanted to hear what I was saying. She has always been like a mom to me, I just never thought that she thought of me as a son.

" She sounds great for you. How long have you been dating? "

" Almost a month. "

" Have you met her parents? " She had a sharp look on her face, listening closely.

" Just her dad. Her parents are separated. "

" And how is he? Is he okay with you dating his daughter? " I thought back to the times that he's walked in on us. One of those moments happening almost twenty minutes ago. And there is not an honest way to describe him to her without that coming up and that's something she would want to know.

" Well-um...I wouldn't call him under-protective. " She held her hand up not wanting to hear any more.

" Nuh uh. I don't want to hear about it. " She tilted her head and sighed while rubbing her hand up and down my arm. " I'm just glad you're happy. And I want you to stay happy, so you won't be getting the same punishment I give Scott when he get's home. "

" He's not here? "

" No I thought he was with you all night. But since you were with your girlfriend then I don't know. "

" You tried calling him? " I pulled my phone out and pressed the number two on my speed dial.

" Of course but what kid actually answers when their mom is calling. " I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer. It rang and rang and never went to voicemail so I hung up.

" Weird. " I whispered to myself. Mrs. McCall walked back into the kitchen and started to make coffee. I dialed in a new number and waited for an answer.

" Hello? " Allison mumbled in the phone.

" Hey, sorry to bother you but do you know where Scott is? "

" Yeah he said something about helping Derek with something. "

" Since when does he help Derek? "

" Since Derek called saying he knew something important. He sounded really nervous. "

" Derek? Sounded nervous? "

" Yeah. It was weird. I mean if _he's _then it must be serious. "

" Great. Just great. Thanks, see you tomorrow. "

" Okay, bye. " I hung up and stood up from the couch.

" He didn't answer. " I yelled to the kitchen. Just as I said this, a loud boom was made from upstairs. Mrs. McCall grabbed the bat from the hall closet and stood behind me as we went up the stairs. There were grumbling noises coming from Scott's room. I opened the door quickly and turned the light on. Scott's mom went around me and went to swing but the bat was pushed away by Scott himself.


	15. And the Truth Comes Out

Scott P.O.V.

" What do you want? " I said annoyed as I picked up the phone.

" You need to get down here. There's something you need to know. " Derek rushed on the other line.

" Why what happ... " He hung up. Great. " I have to go. Derek sounded nervous. " I told Allison as put my shoes on.

" Derek nervous? This must be serious then. " She smirked and put on a shocked face. I pecked her lips and walked out the door. Usually when Derek calls me, it's either if he needs help with something in the pack, or just to annoy me, but this time, he sounded more anxious and hurried.

I drove to his 'lair' and called his name.

" You need to see this. " Derek said while walking into the train. I followed behind him and saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd crowding around his laptop. I walked behind them so I could see too.

" What is it? " I asked. It was a video showing the outside of the Hale house.

" Just keep watching. " I did as he said and saw a person wearing a black hoodie pacing. Then another person walked up but I couldn't see his face.

_" I did everything you asked me to do. What more do you want? " The man asked._

_" I just need one more thing from you and then you'll be done. " The hooded person said. " Did you erase my records from the station? "_

_" Yes I promise I did. "_

_" Good. I need you to kill someone for me. Matthew Taylor. Know him? He's been getting suspicious and I need him taken care of. "_

_" You want me to kill him? I can't. I'll do anything else. "_

_" No! You either do this or the deal is off. "_

_" No, please no. I-I'll d-do it. Just...please don't hurt him. Don't hurt my son. "_

_" This is done in three days. " The hooded man walked away, leaving the other man standing alone. A car driving away was heard in the distance._

_The man crouched to the floor and started to cry. " I'm so sorry. " He whispered. He wiped his eyes and stood up, finally facing the camera._

Mr. Stilinski. " What? I don't understand! Who was that guy? Whose Matthew Taylor? "

" We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out. "

" But...Stiles. What do I do? I have to tell him. He has to know. "

" He can't! Him knowing could ruin everything. "

" How! "

" Stiles would go to his dad saying he knows what's going on, and that guy would kill Stiles and his dad. Do you want to see your best friend dead? " I put my hands on my head and put my fingers through my hair.

" What do we do about the other guy? " I asked trying to calm down.

" We have to find out who Matthew Taylor is and figure out what he's suspicious of. Then we can find out who the guy is. As for Stiles' dad, we can't get involved. Once we know who David is, then we could make sure he doesn't get killed. "

" Damn it! " I said while crawling through my bedroom window, rolling off the bed and falling to the floor. Suddenly the light was turned on and my mom came at me with a bat.

" Ahh! Mom stop! " I grabbed the bat away from her and saw Stiles trying not to laugh. She put the bat down and slapped my arm.

" Where were you! I was worried and you wouldn't answer your phone. And why were you going through the window? You thought I didn't notice if you were here or not? "

" Okay, I'm sorry, I was with Allison and I didn't notice what time it was. " She looked between me and Stiles.

" Did you two plan excuses tonight? " Neither of us answered and awkwardly looked away from her. " You know what? I'm tired and we will deal with this tomorrow. " She stomped out of the room and into hers, making sure to slam the door.

" So what happened with Derek? " Stiles asked as he jumped on the bed.

" What? How'd you know I was at Derek's? "

" Allison told me. " He said as if I would have guessed that already.

" Oh. " I walked around my room, trying to avoid his eyes. How am I supposed to keep this from him? He's my best friend and he'll hate me for it.

" So what happened? " He walked in front of me so that he could face me.

" Oh um... nothing really. He just need help... um training the pack. " He looked at me questioningly. Did he know I was lying? I mean it's not like he could hear my heart beat or anything like that.

" Training? That's it? Allison said he was nervous. What was he nervous about? " Thanks Allison.

" Just with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. He's worried they're gonna lose it during school and people will find out about them. " Good one. I've never thought that fast to make up an excuse. Stiles must finally be rubbing off on me.

" Well he should be worried about them. You've seen how many times Erica was caught beating up people for looking at her the wrong way. Imagine if she actually loses it? " He walked toward the door and started to leave. " Well I'm tired. Goodnight. "

" Wait! Not so fast. " He stopped and his eyes widened while slowly walking backwards into the room. " My mom asked if we were sharing excuses. Which means you were out with Britt. " He started to blush and babble. Then his eyes got even wider and he rushed toward me, closing the door.

" I forgot to tell you! I was at Britt's house and we were, you know, getting frisky, when her dad walks in. "

" No! Dude... "

" I know! But it gets better. His dad wasn't alone. He brought some of his hunting buddies with him. "

" Oh man her dad's friends saw you...wait...hunting buddies? As in... " He nodded fast.

" Ahuh. Not just any buddies. It was Allison's dad. And don't think he didn't threaten me not to tell Britt. "

" He knows? He's one of them? And she doesn't know? Are you sure? " I was breathing heavily and couldn't seem to relax. Could this day get any worse? What am I supposed to do?

" I don't know. I mean Allison's dad said she didn't but who knows? It's already driving me crazy that I'm keeping this big secret from her, but if I tell her, then she probably wouldn't even believe me. And she's already having problems with her dad. Her finding out that he's keeping this from her isn't going to help anyone. " He wiped his face with his hands and groaned.

" It's gonna be fine. I know it's hard but it's not like you're the werewolf here. If you were then it would be much harder. I know that being involved in this is still a big secret but please you can't tell her. If she knows then she might tell her dad. I already have Mr. Argent watching my every move. I really don't need another angry dad who wants me dead. "

" Yeah I get it. I won't tell her. But you know how it was with Allison, I don't want her to think I'm keeping anything from her. "

" She won't trust me. You guys are gonna be fine. And considering that we're talking right now, I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore. "

" I wasn't mad at you. I was mad, period. You're right but it's just not something you want to hear. Yeah it's her past and all, but imagine dating girl with that as a history. Would you think that's hot? Or uncomfortable. " I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded.

" Anyway, I'm gonna get to sleep. I've had enough drama for twelve and a half years. "

" And a half? " I asked with a smirk. He picked up the bat and tossed it at me. Luckily I caught it before it hit me in a not so strong place. I jumped into bed and tried to sleep. Great. There's another hunter who happens to be my best friends girl friend and Stiles' dad is working for some guy who wants to kill another guy named Matthew Taylor and we don't know who it is and all this crap is too hard to handle. I need a break. I'm thinking beach.

Britt P.O.V.

'Knock, knock, knock. '

" Go away! " I yelled to the closed door. The knocking has been going on for almost twenty minutes, and I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

'Knock, knock, knock. ' I groaned getting off the bed. I opened the door revealing Dylan.

" What do you want? " He pushed past me into the room. I closed the door behind him and sat back down on the bed.

" Is dad gonna make us leave? " He whispered while looking down at his hands.

" Why would you think that? " I watched him sit down on the love seat and fold his legs.

" Cuz you and dad are always fighting and he's probably gonna leave us like he did before. "

I sighed and layed back on the bed with my feet hanging. I couldn't even answer back. What was I supposed to say. I can't lie to him, cuz honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I got back from school with my suitcase packed up by the front door. But that doesn't involve Dylan.

" Trust me, he's not gonna leave you. Me and dad's fights don't include you. So don't worry. You're gonna be fine. Okay? "

" What about you? Are you gonna be fine? " I stayed quiet and got under the covers.

" Goodnight Dylan. " He groaned and left the room.

I don't want to think about this anymore. I can't anyway since Stiles keeps slipping into my mind. Gosh, how come every time Stiles and I are fooling around, something, more specifically, someone, is always interrupting us. It's not that I'm planning on doing anything with him but still. I think I should call him. Or text him? I hate this feeling of not knowing what to do. I've never been in a serious relationship before. Are me and Stiles even in a serious relationship. So far it's consisted of either him or me at school or at my house and we went out only three times. And sometimes he's too busy with Scott anyway.

I took my clothes off and got under the covers. It was too hot to wear a lot of clothes but too cold without the blanket. I was ready to fall asleep so I could start dreaming and get out of this nightmare called life. But then again, once I fall asleep, the morning will come and school will start. I can't wait for the big sign hanging above the school saying 'Brittany Taylor is a whore'. I'm not ready for that. But then again, the faster I sleep, the faster I get to see Stiles and appologize for my dad.


	16. Early Mornings

Stiles P.O.V

" Go away. " I mumbled sleepily into my pillow. Soon enough, I felt myself being rocked back and forth. No I'm sorry, roughly shaking me back and forth.

" Wake up! We're gonna be late for school. " Scott tells me as he stops shaking me. I grab my phone and see a text message from Britt which makes me smile unknowingly. But then I see the time and my smile quickly drops.

" We have another two hours, dumbass. " I threw my phone down and tried to sleep again when the blanket was thrown off me.

" But we have to leave early. Allison needs a ride again. "

" So Allison is more important than my sleep? " He looked at me dully. " Yeah that sounded much better in my head. "

" Well how bout you pick up Britt and we could get breakfast. " I jumped off the couch and started up the stairs.

" Food sounds good! " I yelled as I went into the shower.

I quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs, just as I remembered that I never looked at the message Britt texted me.

'Hey sorry bout yesterday. Our date was great until my dad showed up. Maybe I can make it up to you? ' I quickly replied saying, 'Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Be ready in fifteen minutes. We're picking you up. '

" Ready to go? " Scott asked waiting on the couch. I looked down at my jeans and blue hoodie.

" Yep. Just so you know, because you woke me up so violently without warning, you're buying me food. "

" Deal. " He laughed walking to the car. We drove to Allison's house listening to the radio, even though they don't play any good music in the morning.

" Hi. " Allison said kissing Scott through the open window. " Hi Stiles. " I waved slightly. They both moved to the back seat so that Britt could sit up front. " So I wanna hear about the amazing date you took Britt on. " Allison told me with pleading eyes. My mind started replaying the night in my head. Well up until Mr. Taylor came home with his friends.

" Oh it was great. Dinner, dessert, making out on the couch. I even told her about what happened with my dad, and my mom too. I'd say it was a pretty good first date, well until her dad came home with his hunting buddies and caught us. Did I forget to mention he hunts with your dad? "

" What? Her dad is a hunter? And he's friends with my dad? And they caught you making out on the couch? "

" Yes, yes, and yes. So awkward by the way. And I had a nice chat with your dad on my way to the car, which by the way, he scares the shit out of me so I'm never coming over again. "

She rolled her eyes but moved closer to the front. " Wait what's his name again? "

" Uh, something Taylor. Matthew I think. "

" Matthew Taylor? " Scott questioned.

" Yeah. Why do you seem shocked? "

" Oh uh nothing. " I watched him duck his head through the mirror. He wasn't convincing at all. But I decided to let it go for now.

" I think I've seen him before. When my dad would have his meetings in the basement, he would stand next to my father and take charge. He seemed pretty invested. "

" Oh that's just great. Not only is he good at hunting werewolves, but if he catched me with his daughter again then he's gonna kill me. "

" Was it like just kissing or were you um... " She started to widen her eyes and motion with her hands.

" I'm gonna go with um. But not _the_ um. We'll finish this later. " I said pulling into Britt's driveway. I was going to walk up to the door but she was already outside waiting. Her shorts were not helping me right now. They were pretty short. And her red button up wasn't covering much either. I'm trying to think of what will happen with her dad and the hunters but looking at her always messes with my mind. She opened the door and hopped in. Kissing my cheek quickly and saying hello.

" So where we going? " She asked us. I shrugged and looked through the mirror. Allison opened her eyes and mouth widely. " Let's go to Ihop! " She shouted. Britt started to laugh at Allison's exclamation.

" Ihop it is. " I said driving away.

Britt P.O.V.

" Oh my god, this is so good! " I moaned while taking a big bite out of bacon. I looked up and saw Stiles smiling at me from across the table. Scott was next to me and Allison was next to Stiles.

" You act like you've never been here before. " Allison admitted. I laughed and put the food down, wiping my face with a napkin.

" No I have. I just really love bacon. " I grabbed my bag and got up from the table.

" Where you going? " Stiles asked me.

" Bathroom. " I told him as if it were obvious.

" Oh. I'll come with you. " Allison stated getting up also. We walked away toward the bathroom, listening to the faded voice of Stiles ask Scott why girls always go to the bathroom in groups. I leaned against the mirror and fixed my eyeliner. " So. " I turned to look at her.

" So. " I mimicked.

" How are you? Ever since the whole Lydia thing at school. " I sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter.

" I'm fine, I guess. But it doesn't matter as long as I know that Stiles doesn't hate me for it? "

" Why do you think he would hate you? "

" Cuz no one wants to date someone with that kind of history. And I know that it didn't have to be like that, but it was different then. I guess I was just scared that if he found out then he wouldn't want to date me and that he wouldn't trust me and think that I'd jump another guy's bones whenever I had the chance. "

" Well you should try to stop thinking like that. I've only known Stiles since the beginning of the school year but I know enough to know that he's not that kind of guy. He may feel nervous about it sometimes, but only because he's been hurt so much and doesn't want to be hurt again. But believe me when I say that he's a really good guy and he wouldn't hate or leave you for that. "

" Thanks. I needed that. " I smiled and jumped down from the counter. " You're a good friend and Scott's really lucky to have a girlfriend like you. " She smiled back and hugged me.

" Well we better get back before they think we both ditched them. " We walked back to the table and saw them waiting for us.

" We gotta get to school. " Scott said. He walked ahead with Allison while I grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you. For yesterday. " He placed his hand on my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek and kissing my forehead. We jumped in the car and sped off to school.

Stiles P.O.V.

" You have to come with me to Derek's after school. " Scott told me. We were sitting in chemistry while Mr. Harris was writing something on the board.

" What why? " I asked. It's like I never get to spend time with Britt and every time I want to, Scott or Derek needs help with research or with other stuff.

" Cuz you have to tell him about the new hunter. "

" Why can't you? I told you everything I know already. And besides, I already have plans with Britt. "

" But we might make a new plan and we need everyone there. Can't you reschedule? "

" No I can't. Not again. When you and Allison had plans, you never cancelled them. Hell you ditched me to go with her. And I'm not saying this cuz I'm mad at you, it's just, I just started dating her and if I keep cancelling on her, then she'll get suspicious and she might dump me, and... "

" Dude you're rambling. "

" Sorry. "

" No I totally get it. And it's bad if she starts questioning things since her dad is a hunter but I promise it won't take long. What time are you going out? "

" After practice. "

" Okay, well we have forty-five minutes after school before practice so we can get him to come here or something. "

" Derek going out of his way so that I could stick to my plans? Yeah I don't think so. How bout we do it later at night. I think I could get away earlier. "

" Okay great. "

" Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall, I really don't want to have this talk again. Go to your corners. " Mr. Harris told us. Me and Scott both got up from our seats, grabbed our things, and sat across the room from eachother, waiting for the bell to ring.


	17. The Weekend

Britt P.O.V.

I sat down at lunch with Allison, waiting for Scott and Stiles to get their food.

" So I was thinking that we should hang out, just us. " Allison blurted out. It would be nice to finally have a girl friend to go out with in this town.

" Sounds good. When and where? "

" How bout tomorrow? We could go shopping! Which reminds me that there's a dance coming up that I need to get a dress for. " Dance? Am I the only person who is always out of the loop?

" There's a dance coming up? " I asked her.

" Yeah, you didn't hear? It's supposed to be a 'make up' dance since the last dance was kinda ruined. "

" Ooh what happened? " She looked up at me with wide eyes.

" Oh uh, there was a mountain lion on the loose at the time, but they caught it now. " Nice save? She can't honestly believe that I thought she was telling the truth. But I have a feeling that if I asked, she wouldn't tell me. Might as well go along with it for now.

" Well at least they caught it. "

" Caught what? " I turned to the side and saw Lydia sitting down next to me.

" Nothing nevermind. " I said, turning around looking for Stiles. I finally saw him and Scott walking towards us.

" Isn't that so funny? " Lydia asked me.

" Isn't what funny? " How long was I looking around? Allison started to laugh.

" Too caught up in something else? " She asked while nodding her head toward Stiles. I smiled and pulled my phone out of my bag. Dylan has been texting me non stop ever since 'the incident'. He's still worried that dad is gonna ditch him and leave us on the streets. Trust me, my dad is pretty known in this town and wouldn't want to be seen as a guy who puts his kids in the streets. No of course not. That would ruin his reputation. I was brought out of my thoughts by a person grabbing my head and kissing my forehead.

" Hi. " Stiles said sitting down.

" Hi. " I smiled and took one of his fries. " So where are we going tonight? "

" Oh you guys are going out tonight? Sounds like fun. How about we all hang out tonight? I could use a day for fun. " Lydia interrupts.

" Actually Lydia, we were thinking of going out just the two of us. " Stiles tells her. She rolls her eyes and picks at her nails.

" Oh! I know the perfect thing we could do. My dad is going away for the weekend and he has a cabin that we could go to. It has a jacuzziiiii. " She says, completely ignoring Stiles. I mean that does sound kinda fun but with Lydia there, I'm not so sure. Well she did sorda apologize to me. I also didn't want to be mean and just tell her no. She may have been cruel to me but I don't want to be like that.

" I guess that could be fun. " I said while shrugging my shoulders.

" Great! Scott? Allison? " She asked them. I looked at Allison with pleading eyes. Hoping she would understand that I don't want to be alone with her there.

" Yeah why not. " She answered her.

" So it's settled. After Lacrosse practice, we all go home and pack for the weekend, and then meet up at my house. "

" Wait the whole weekend? My dad isn't gonna let me do that. " I admitted. Allison nodded with me.

" Then tell him you're sleeping over at Britt's, and that you're sleeping at Allison's. " Lydia answered.

" That would work, except my dad and her dad are like best buddies and he'd find out I was lying. " I told her.

" Then say you both are sleeping at mine. " I looked down at my phone and texted Stiles. Even though he's next to me, Lydia would be prying into our conversation.

_Sorry about saying yes, I really wanted to be alone with you but it was hard to say no. But at least we could still be together. It's not like we're all gonna be in the same room all weekend._

**No it's okay. Lydia's not the type of person who takes no for an answer. You're right anyway. There's always gonna be time for the two of us, so we could go out anytime we want. Just let's not tell anyone when we're going out so that they can't invite themselves. And there's a jacuzzi, that sounds fun.**

I smiled and linked hands with him under the table.

Stiles P.O.V.

" Well there goes talking to Derek. " I told Scott while getting ready for practice.

" We could probably still tell him during practice. I mean, you're on the bench anyway, you could tell him. "

" Well thanks Scott. You sure help boost my self esteem. "

" You know what I mean. " As I pulled my shoes on, I thought about what might happen during the weekend.

" So you've had sex with Allison right? " I asked him.

" I'm not talking about this with you now. " He answered. I pulled his shirt back and waited til the locker room was empty.

" C'mon. "

" Yes we've had sex. " He sighed.

" You think it's too soon if me and Britt... "

" I don't think so. "

" But she's also a lot more experienced than me. What happens if I mess something up. "

" She'll understand, I mean it's not like a test that you need to study for. Whatever happens happens. " I slumped down onto the bench and sighed. Then a realization hit me.

" What if it's too soon and she thinks I'm pressuring her. Or what if I'm the one that's not ready. Oh god, this is not what I expected sex to be like. " Scott started to shake my shoulders.

" Dude, it's gonna be fine. And if it doesn't feel right, then it probably isn't. She's not the type of girl who would get mad if you weren't ready and she was. "

" Right, yeah, okay, good talk. " I got up and started walking onto the field. I pulled my phone out and texted Derek to meet me in the parking lot.

Britt P.O.V.

I was sitting on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia watching the boys practice. How did eating lunch turn into a weekend getaway at Lydia's dad's cabin. If this cabin is in the woods then this is not going to be fun. I saw that movie and I am not easily scared. **( I know that movie isn't actually that scary but it was the only thing I could think of. Just imagine it waaayyyy scarier.) **

" So what exactly do I pack for this. " I asked.

" Obviously a bikini, some shorts, maybe a sweater since it might get a little cold during the night, and... " She stopped suddenly and smirked. " and maybe some sexy lingerie for Stiles. "

I gasped but narrowed my eyes at her. " Is this another way to hurt me again? "

" No, of course not. " She seemed honest enough. " But come on. A cabin in the woods, with a jacuzzi, a bed to yourself, no interruptions... " She went on.

Does Stiles plan on having sex? Maybe now is the right time. I mean it's not great since Lydia, Scott, and Allison will be there too but my dad or brother won't be there to stop us. And the setting is pretty nice too with the stars at night and there being only three bedrooms meaning we're going to have to share a bed. We've shared one before but now all I'll be thinking about is being next to him with no one around. Oh no. What if he thinks we're moving too fast, or I'm moving too fast and he thinks I'm still that girl I used to be. But he's a guy right? Guys don't care about relationships moving too fast or slow when it involves sex. No! Stiles is not like the other guys. He's better and...

" Hello! Earth to Brittany! " My eyes shot to Allison and Lydia.

" You've been staring at the back of Stiles' head for five minutes. " Allison said smirking. Stiles stood up and started to walk toward the parking lot.

I didn't even notice I was staring. " I think I should go pack now. " I told them getting up.

" What? Why? " Allison said grabbing my arm.

" Anxious I guess. I'm trying to figure out what to bring in my head but the whole sex thing keeps popping up and... I don't know. Is this weird? " I rambled while pacing back and forth trying not to fall off the side of the bleachers.

" It's not weird. I think it's sweet. And if you want we can come with you and help you out. "

" Could you? I would really like that. " I pleaded them. Lydia rolled her eyes and nodded.

" Why not, I mean you might as well have some advice picking out your clothes, and other things. " She smirked. I awkwardly laughed and hopped down.

" I'll meet you by you're car. I'm just gonna say bye to Stiles. "

Stiles P.O.V.

" Why am I here? " Jeez he gets right to the point.

" What? No 'hi Stiles, good to see you again'? " He glared at me and pursed his lips.

" Why. Am. I. Here. "

" Fine. There's another hunter here. He's working with the Argents. " He leaned off his car and stepped closer.

" Who? "

" Matthew Taylor. Also known as the father of my girlfriend. "

" Damn it! "

" I know right? The one time a girl likes me and her dad likes to kill werewolves. Is no one a hunter in this town? " He rolls his eyes and glares at me.

" What does he know? "

" Mostly what the Argents know except about Scott. He only knows about you. But I think he goes by the code too. "

" What about the girl. "

" She doesn't know anything. Why? You think she's a spy? "

" She could be. "

" No, she's not. I was threatened by Argent not to tell her. "

" Why isn't Scott telling me this? "

" He had to go to practice. " I pointed behind me to the field.

" Tell him to meet me later. We have to talk. " He opened his car door and sat inside.

" Wait! He can't. We have to go somewhere for the weekend. "

" Listen, he meets me or there's going be serious trouble. " I nodded quickly, too nervous to know what more kinds of trouble could be happen.

Britt P.O.V.

I walked to the parking lot and saw Stiles talking to a guy by a black car. They looked like they were in a pretty intense conversation. He got in the and then drove away as Stiles turned around and saw me. I tried to make it look like I wasn't watching him but looking at my phone instead.

" Hey. " He jogged over to me.

" Hi. Who was that? " I asked pointing the car speeding away.

" Him? Oh he's uh...just this guy that works with S-Scott. Yeah. Scott asked me to tell him that he won't be able to go to work since he was busy at practice. " He answered a little nervously.

" Oh um, okay. Well me, Allison, and Lydia were going to leave to pack now so I just wanted to say bye. " I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He seemed almost scared about something.

" Aw, I thought I was gonna take you home. " He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

" Well how about you can pick me up and we can drive together. "

" That sound good too. " He leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands on his neck and stood on my tip toes.

" Aw how cute is that. " We pulled away to the sound of Lydia's voice. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and squinted in the sun. " Are we going or do you want to stay here and suck face with your boyfriend? "

" Well if it's under discussion... " Stiles started. I lightly slapped his arm and kissed him one last time. " See you. " I smiled and walked towards the girls watching Stiles run back to the field.


	18. I Think I Love You

Britt P.O.V.

" This is driving me insane! I never cared about clothes before or how I dressed for Stiles. Why am I feeling like this? " I exclaimed while face planting my bed.

" I felt the same way about Scott. When we started going out, it was like any other day. But when we first told each other that we loved each other, it was like...everyday had to be perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, even perfect nails. " I felt the bed sink from where she sat down.

" But me and Stiles never said 'I love you' before. And he's probably not even thinking about this. Maybe I'm just going crazy over nothing. " I got back up and started to look through my closet for my favorite bikini.

" Well do you? " Lydia asked.

" Do I what? "

" Do you love him. " I turned around and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I've never felt this way about any one ever. Of course for my family but you have to love your family regardless. With Stiles it's different. I always feel safe with him and he always knows the exact thing to say when I'm upset.

" I don't even know what loving someone is supposed to be like. " I mumbled, sliding down the wall. " How did you know you loved Scott? "

" It wasn't planned or anything. I told myself that I didn't want another boyfriend til college, but then Scott came and I couldn't stop myself. He made me happy. I love the feeling of knowing that whenever I need him, he will always be there. Or when you see him across the hallway at school and you can't breathe until you're with him and holding his hand. You start to realize you love someone when you would do anything for that person no matter what and could trust them with your life. " I looked at her when she stopped and she was smiling. She was probably thinking about past memories with Scott. I looked at Lydia and she was looking down at her hands, pretending not to listen. " Do you feel that way with Stiles? "

Do I? I started to picture Stiles holding my hand or kissing my forehead, whispering little 'I love yous' into my ear. I want that.

" Yeah I do. " I started to smile and got up from the floor. " Ughh! This makes picking the perfect outfit even harder. "

" Trust me honey. Stiles isn't going to care about what you're wearing. It's mostly just about what you won't be wearing. "

" Ew! Britt close your door! " I heard Dylan's voice yell from down the hall. I rushed to my door and saw Dylan and my dad walking up the stairs.

" You're home early. " I said to my dad. He looked toward my room and then back at me.

" Having friends over? " He changed the subject. Of course.

" Yeah. Anyway, Lydia asked me to stay at her house for the weekend. " He walked into my room and saw the girls looking through the piles of clothes on my bed.

" Will her parent's be home? "

" Oh! Of course Mr. Taylor. They know all about it. " Lydia answered from her spot on the bed.

" I'm assuming boys will be there too, am I right? "

" No of course not. My parents won't allow that. " Lydia jumped in. I looked back at her and silently thanked her.

" Then fine. I expect you to call me often. " I nodded and closed my door.

" Wow. He's worse than my dad. " Allison told me, looking through my closet.

" How bout' these two? " Allison asked holding up a plain black bikini that gathers in the front and a another bikini with a blue top with a ruffled trim and a floral bottom.

" You think Stiles will like them? " I took them from her hands and layed them on the bed.

" Are you kidding. Stiles? The kid who drools just looking at what he's eating? Trust me. He'll love it. " Lydia grimaced while I laughed.

" Ooh! You have to wear this! " Allison threw black high waisted shorts with silver studs and a floral crop top at me. I caught the shirt but missed the shorts.

" Right now? "

" Yes right now! This is hot and it's gonna be hot there so, show as mush skin as possible. "

" What if I scare him? "

" Why would he be scared? "

" Cuz he's not a regular guy that just wants sex. What if he thinks I'm moving too fast? "

" Just by your outfits. " I nod.

" Trust me, he won't be scared. Just put it on. " I start to unbutton my shorts but stop.

" Wait, what's wrong with what I'm wearing now? "

" Are you kidding, sure that's fine for school or the park but this is a cabin, with a town right by it with malls and restaurants and clubs. And we're going clubbing right away. "

" So I'll change later. " My phone buzzed and Lydia swiped it quickly.

" 'Hey cutie, practice just ended so we're gonna pack. See you soon. ' "

" Oh shoot. I have to hurry. You guys could leave and go pack. I'll see you guys later. "

" Alright. Bye. " Allison said walking out with Lydia.

Now to finish packing. By myself.

Stiles P.O.V.

" Stiles. How serious are you and this girl getting? " Scott's mom asked me.

" Um. Well. I don't, know, exactly. " I answered her. It was true. I mean I've never actually had a relationship before and I only know some things that I witnessed from Scott and Allison.

" Stiles, you know you're like a second son to me and I just want you to be careful. "

" What do you mean by careful? "

" Just. Just don't let her break your heart. When Scott was upset about Allison, it hurt to see him like that. And I know things are going well with you right now but I'm happy that she makes you so happy. "

" I think I might love her. " I sat down on the couch and ran my hands over my head. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder so I looked up at her. She had a smile on her face.

" Wow. Then this is more serious than I thought. " I smiled at that. " When are you gonna tell her? "

" Tell her? I can barely tell myself that, let alone her. And what if she doesn't say it back. "

" Are you kidding. She probably has been dying to tell you. I mean, you're sweet, caring, easy on the eyes. What's not to love? "

" Thanks. " I laughed. " Should I tell her this weekend? "

" Yeah. Get her alone, maybe with some music on, a few candles, stars above you... but this doesn't mean I'm giving my consent to go and have sex with her. "

" Oh no, of course not! " I looked away from her eyes so she wouldn't see my expression.

She sighed. " Well I'm off to work. " She kissed my cheek and headed for the door. " I'm leaving! " She yelled up the stairs. Scott quickly ran down the stairs holding his duffel. They hugged and she walked out. Scott looked at me with a knowing smirk.

" Planning something this weekend are you? " He held in his laugh.

" You know, sometimes I really forget about your super werewolf hearing. " I grabbed my own duffel and headed for the door.


	19. Every Time?

Britt P.O.V.

'Knock, knock.'

" Come in. " I said, packing the last of my things. The door opened and in walked Stiles. " Hey there. " I told him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him quickly.

" Hi. Uh, Scott's gonna catch a ride with us since Lydia wanted to ride with Allison. "

" Okay, cool. " I zipped my big bag and grabbed my purse from my desk chair. " All set. " He smiled quickly but I could see a hint of a frown in it. " What's wrong? "

" Hm? Oh, nothing. Sorry, just a little tired a guess. You know, lacrosse and stuff. "

" Right. " I narrowed my eyes at him and walked around him out the door. He followed behind me all the way to the car. I could see Scott sitting in the front seat looking down at his phone. I turned around and looked at Stiles. " Are you sure everything's fine? I mean if it's about this trip then we don't have to go, maybe we can just cancel it. "

" No! That's not it. I promise it's nothing, okay? " He leaned down and kissed my head before opening the car door. " Scott get in the back. "

" What? " Scott asked shocked.

I laughed at his shocked face. " No, don't worry about it. I want more room anyway. "

Stiles was already in his seat with his seat belt on. There aren't any back doors so I went with plan B. " Don't mind me. " I threw my bags in the bag and climbed over Scott. My knee slipped and accidentally hit him in the crotch. " My bad. "

" You're bad? Oh my god! " He said leaning over and trying to breathe while I tried not to laugh. But Stiles didn't even try not to laugh. He was wiping the tears out of his eyes and laughing really loud.

" Oh, that was good. " He put the car on. " Alright let's go. "

While we were driving, I rearranged my bag to make pillows and layed down. I started to slowly close my eyes, and found myself asleep. "

Stiles P.O.V.

I looked in the rearview mirror and could see Britt sleeping in the back. She really was beautiful. Even with her arms and legs sprayed out and that little bit of drool dripping onto my backseat.

" Don't stare. It's creepy. " I jumped at the sound of Scott's voice. I cleared my throat and looked back at the tail lights of Lydia's car.

" Call Allison and tell them that I need to pull over for gas. "

I pulled into the gas station and went in the mini store to pay. I gave the man my debit card but he didn't take it.

" Cash only. " He said pointing to the sign next to the cash register.

" Seriously? " I looked in my wallet but didn't have any spare money. The man pointed to the words under the sign. 'ATM outside'

I walked back out and put my card in the ATM. Once I got the money out, I check my balance and saw that there was a lot more money in it than there was the other day. " What the hell? " I went back inside, paid the man and went back in the car.

" What happened? " Scott asked.

" Does your mom put money on my account? " He gave me a weird look.

" No. She doesn't have your account info. "

" Exactly. The only one that does is my dad. Why would he be puting more money in it? " I put the keys in the ignition but didn't start it.

" Maybe, there was a screw-up at the bank? "

I started the car and continued to drive behind the girls. " Yeah, maybe. "

Britt P.O.V.

I heard talking and slowly started to open my eyes but the car stopped short and I rolled off the seat and onto the floor of the car. " Ow. " I mumbled.

" Sorry, babe. You okay? " Stiles said quickly looking back at me.

" Just peachy. " I moved into a sitting position and looked ahead. " We almost there? "

" Yeah we're on the street. We're just looking for the house now. " Scott answered me.

" Actually it's right here. " Stiles said pulling up to a house.

" You're kidding. Even her cabin is nicer than my house. " Scott said staring out the window.

I laughed and opened the door once we were parked. I took my bags out and headed toward Lydia and Allison.

" Isn't it the greatest cabin you've ever seen? " Lydia asked with her hands on her hips.

" Yeah. Considering it's the only cabin I've ever seen. " I said as she walked away.

I turned around to look for Stiles and saw him closing the trunk and walking to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He took my duffel bag from me and kissed my cheek.

" I could carry that you know. My arms work fine. " I told him.

" Exactly. They're perfect. I wouldn't want them to hurt trying to carry this heavy bag. " He answered.

" You're such a goofball. " I walked through the house and looked around. " Wow. " You'd be surprised that there's only one floor.

" Well my room is the one down the hall to right, the other two bedrooms are in the same hallway, there's a bathroom in the master which is my room and there's another by the kitchen. Oh! And get ready, cuz we're going to a club. " She grabbed her bags and went straight to her room. " And also, the room to the right has a really squeaky bed with no access to the back. "

Stiles and Scott looked at each other quickly than charged for the rooms. I looked at Allison and started to laugh. I heard crashing and booms throughout the hallway so I went to look. Scott was crawling while Stiles was on top of him reaching for the doorknob but Scott was pulling him back. I walked to sliding doors that lead to the patio and looked for the doors that lead to the good room. I walked through the doors. Wow, even the rooms are amazing. I sat on the bed while the door opened with both of them stumbling in. Stiles fell off of Scott and landed on his knees with Scott going over him. I coughed and they both looked at me. Stiles pointed at Scott and was laughing at him. He high-fived me and layed next to me as scott left with his head down.

" That was pretty funny. " He told me grabbing my hand and pulling me to lay down next to him. I closed my eyes facing him. " You still tired? "

" A little, and this bed is so comfy. " I told him.

" No sleeping! " Lydia yelled to us, already ready to go, in a black mini dress and hot pink heels. " Why aren't you ready yet? "

I groaned as she left us. " We don't have to go, if you're tired. " He told me kissing my hand.

" No, it's fine. " I got off the bed and stretched. " And Lydia's not gonna let me hear the end of it if we don't so... "

" True. I'll be back. " He left the room but came back holding our bags. I started looking for the outfit that Allison picked out before.

" Scott's in the bathroom so I'll just wait in the hall while you get dressed. " I had already started to take my shirt off. " O-o-oh, o-okay then. I'll just... " He turned around and covered his eyes as I laughed.

" You don't have to do that it's fine. " I opened the button of my pants and pulled them down my legs.

" Really? " He answered turning around.

" Yeah, I mean, it's just like a bathing suit, right? " I pulled my new shorts on and put on the shirt.

" Right. "

Stiles P.O.V.

Holy shit. Britt's in her underwear. She's in her underwear right in front of me. Right before she put her shorts on, I saw the face of Spider-Man on the back. I bursted out laughing.

" What? " She turned around quickly and stared at me with wide eyes.

" Spider-Man? Really? " Her eyes got even wider and she brought her hands to her mouth.

" Oh my god. I forgot I was wearing those today. " She covered her eyes and turned away from me blushing.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. " No, I think it's cute. " I told her grinning.

" Really? " She said grinning back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

" Yeah. Very cute. " I leaned down and kissed her. She started kissing back vigorously. We started walking backwards till the backs of my knees hit the bed. She stopped kissing me and pushed me down on the bed. She straddled me and I put my hands on the backs of her thighs. She captured my lips again and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I slowly sliding my hands up when...

" Oh my god! " I sat up quickly while Britt rolled off of me. I saw Allison standing in the doorway shielding her eyes. " I um. I was just going to tell that we're about to leave. "

" Great. " I answered with a thumbs-up. She walked away quickly. " It might have been smart to close the door. " I looked at Britt and saw her silently laughing.

" Gosh, why does this always happen? " She asked wiping the tears out of her eyes.

" I should get dressed. " I got off while she nodded and grabbed clothes. " Should I... " I pointed to the door.

" No it's fine, I'll go. " She stood up and left the room.

Damn it. So close.

Britt P.O.V.

I walked to the living room and saw the three of them sitting on the couch staring at me.

" Sorry bout that. " I said to Allison. She looked at me, holding in a laugh.

" Oh, no problem. "

Stiles walked in wearing dark jeans and light blue button down, untucked. Very cute.

" Finally. " Lydia said standing up and walking to the door. " Unless anyone else wants to make out some more. " I looked back at Stiles and his eyes were wide and he was puffing out his red cheeks. I grabbed his hand and walked outside.


End file.
